L'enfant de l'amûûûr
by Docteur Gribouille
Summary: Severus Rogue le grand, le beau, le fort reçoit un jour un héritage du tonnerre. Elle s'appelle Amilly Den Adel, elle a 14 ans, et il se trouve que c'est lui son géniteur...La cohabitation risque d'être mouvementé! Fic terminée.
1. Boire et déboire

Titre : L'enfant de l'amûûûr  
  
Auteur : Docteur Gribouille  
  
Genre : Comique  
  
Rating : Général  
  
Notes : Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic, qui racontes les déboires de Severus rogue et de...non, je ne vous dit rien, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. Un peu de suspense dans ce monde de brute, quand même ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, parce que je me suis bien marrer en l'écrivant ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Notes 2 : ceci est une spéciale dédicace à Thaele Ellia, cette fic est pour toi, parce que je sais que tu adules Rogue et ses cachots humides ! Bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Boire et déboire  
  
_Plic, plic,plic..._  
  
3 Gouttes de jus de pissenlit.  
  
_Splotch..._  
  
1 scarabée encore vivant.  
  
_Bloup, bloup..._  
  
2 tours de cuillères à gauche.  
  
_BOOM !_  
  
Boom ? Comment ça boom ? Rogue se releva difficilement et regarda avec une totale incompréhension le chaudron qui venait d'exploser.  
  
Non, non et non !  
  
Jamais de sa vie il n'avait rater une potion ! Jamais ! Il se dirigea avec beaucoup de difficulté dans le champ de guerre qu'était devenue son bureau, se dirigeant vers le livre 101 potions pour bien réussir sa vie, à la page 57 et relut ligne par ligne les instructions.  
  
Bon sang de bon soir.  
  
C'était pas deux tours de cuillère, mais un...  
  
Il poussa un profond soupir et regarda la pagaille autour de lui. Son bureau avait la même tête que si un Boeing 747 à destination du Pérou venait de se cracher.  
  
Heureusement que la magie existait.  
  
"Recurvite."  
  
Et tous les dégâts s'évaporèrent.  
  
"Rangio."  
  
Et tout se remit en place. Sauf quelques livres qui voulait jouer leurs rebelles et traînaient encore par terre. Rogue avait horreur du fouillis. Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque personnel et rangea les livres : comment composer une magnifique potion en 10 étapes, le monstrueux livres des monstres, je suis un professeur de potion riche, beau et sympa (volume 1) et oh là là.  
  
Oh là l ?  
  
Depuis quand avait-il se genre de littérature dans sa bibliothèque ? Curieux, il feuilleta le magazine. Les photos montraient des jeunes femmes très euh...coquines, dans des positions très...hum...délicates, avec en général pas grand chose sur le dos.  
  
Et le légendaire teint de Rogue devint un magnifique rouge brique.  
  
Tout aurait pu bien aller dans le meilleur des mondes si on n'avait pas frapper à la porte de son bureau. Une flopée de juron sortit de la bouche de Rogue – tellement grossier que sa maman lui aurait donner une fessé cul nu devant tout le monde. Il jeta consciencieusement le magazine à la poubelle et ouvrit la porte.  
  
"Monsieur le directeur, quelle joie de vous voir..."grogna t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Bonjour Severus ! s'exclama le directeur en entrant dans le bureau de Rogue. Comment allez vous ? Je peux entrer ?  
  
"C'est ce que vous venez de faire monsieur le directeur," murmura Rogue en fermant la porte.  
  
Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire aimable, comme lorsque des papis vont voir leur petit enfants adorés, et s'installa face au bureau. Rogue poussa un autre soupir et prit place dans son immense fauteuil, croisa les doigts, et attendit que le vieux se décide à l'ouvrir. Lequel vieux farfouillait dans ses poches, à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi.  
  
"C'est arriver pour vous ce matin," s'exclama Dumbledore en brandissant victorieusement une enveloppe jauni.  
  
"Et pourrais je savoir comment cette lettre a pu atterrir dans vos mains ?"  
  
"Une très longue histoire, Severus," soupira Albus Dumbledore en trifouillant dans sa barbe et en sortant...un sorbet au citron.  
  
Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait l'option frigo dans sa barbe, pensa Rogue, en aparté.  
  
Il jeta un regard à l'enveloppe et reconnu l'écriture, ronde, fine, douce. Ses yeux lui piquèrent et il sentit ses doigt trembler sous l'émotion. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues secondes qui lui parurent des siècles, ressassant dans son esprit la douceur de ses quelques mots noter à son attention.  
  
Enfin, **ça**, c'est ce qu'aurait fait un homme normal, je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de l'austère professeur de potion Severus Rogue, directeur des Serpentards, là.  
  
Il se contenta donc de déchirer avec délicatesse la languette de l'enveloppe avec un magnifique coupe-papier en forme de serpent et lut d'une traite le contenu.  
  
« Herr Rogue,  
  
Wir haben das Bedauern vor ihr ankündigen Frau Marianne Den Adels Tod. Nach Testaments Lesen, es ist erweisen, dass Sie, Severus Rogue, der Ehelich von alles Vermögen sind.  
  
Wir beten zu ihr mit das Minestrium von Geschäftfremd Hexenmeister Kontakt auf nehmen vor ihre land, um zu können erben alles seine vermögen.  
  
Unser Beileid,  
  
Herrchen Heinrich Schnellberg."  
  
Rogue resta perplexe. Il n'y comprenait que dalle. Lui et les langues en général faisaient deux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son directeur favori, très occupé à dévorer son sorbet au citron, en faisant bien attention d'en mettre le plus possible sur sa jolie barbe argentée.  
  
"Monsieur le directeur, savez vous parler allemand ?"  
  
Dumbledore leva ses yeux pétillants de malice, un morceau de glace rester coller sur son long nez aquilin.  
  
C'est fou ce qu'il peut être sexy comme ça...re-pensa Rogue, en re-aparté.  
  
"Oui, je parles 42 langues en tout, pourquoi ?"  
  
Rogue lui tendit la lettre que Dumbledore prit entre ses doigts un peu poisseux (bin oui, la glace, c'est bon, mais ça colle) et commença à la lire, une profonde concentration sur son visage.  
  
"Translatio", fit il.  
  
Après cette époustouflante traduction (c'est aussi pour cela qu'on dit qu'Albus Dumbledore est grand, beau et fort et élu meilleur sorcier de l'année par le magazine Sorcière Hebdo), les mots sur le parchemin s'animèrent et changèrent de place, pour devenir un texte compréhensif français (normalement, j'aurais du le retranscrire en anglais, mais comme j'en ai pas vraiment envie et qu'en plus je suis en vacances...).  
  
« Monsieur Rogue,  
  
Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer le décès de madame Marianne Den Adel. Après lecture de son testament, il est révéler que vous, Severus Rogue, êtes le légataire de tous ses biens.  
  
Nous vous prions de prendre contact rapidement le ministère des affaires étrangères sorciers de votre pays, afin de pouvoir hériter ses biens.  
  
Maître Heinrich Montagne Rapide. »  
  
"Ah." Fut la simple réaction du sieur Rogue.  
  
"Severus, tout va bien ?" s'inquiéta Albus en percevant la vive émotion traverser le visage de son enseignant-préféré-juste-après-Minerva-vive-le- chouchoutisme-quoi (et toujours le morceau de glace collé sur le pif).  
  
"Oui," répondit Rogue reprenant le contrôle de soi même. "Monsieur le directeur, je vais devoir me rendre demain matin au ministère de la magie, je ne pourrais donc pas assurer les cours."  
  
Dumbledore murmura quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un « j'en connais qui vont être heureux », puis se leva pour prendre congé.  
  
"Très bien Severus, je vous accordes un demi jour de R.T.T. demain matin. Bonne soirée !"  
  
Puis il quitta le bureau . Rogue ferma soigneusement la porte derrière, espérant que le vieux ne reviennes plus jamais pour lui annoncer d'autres mauvaises nouvelles. Il regarda distraitement son bureau bien rangée en pensant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la poubelle.  
  
Vide. Aucune trace du magazine.  
  
Le cerveau de Severus Rogue fut longue à la détente, et au bout de quelque secondes de réflexion, il se tourna vers la porte où le vieux Dumby venait de disparaître quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
"Non..."

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce premier chapitre vous a donner l'envie de lire la suite.  
  
Une seule méthode s'impose : les reviews sont les bienvenue !  
  
Je ne sais pas quand je mettrais la suite, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous abandonnes pas en cours de route !  
  
Bisous,  
  
Dr G 


	2. Heureuseument qu'il y a Severus, Severus...

Titre : L'enfant de l'amûûûr...  
  
Auteur : Docteur Gribouille  
  
Genre : Comique  
  
Rating : Général  
  
Notes : à ma grande surprise, vous m'avez tous demander QUI a pris le magazine. A vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez, soit c'est Albus, soit Severus. Moi, je n'ai fait qu'écrire. Je sais, c'est vraiment pas sympa de ma part, mais si vous êtes sage, le magazine fera sa réapparition...  
  
Notes 2 : les réponses au review seront à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Heu-reu-se-ment qu'il y a Se-ve-rus, Severus ! (air connu)  
**  
Il avait passer toute la nuit à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il avait ressasser tout ça dans sa mémoire, à essayer de se rappeler le passé et à chercher le pourquoi du comment.  
  
Enfin, comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, c'est ce qu'aurait fait un homme normal. Il s'agit toujours du professeur Severus Rogue, quand même.  
  
Donc, toute la nuit, il avait garder les yeux grands ouverts, fixés au plafond à se demander pourquoi, oui pourquoi avait-il remuer deux fois la potion plutôt qu'une.  
  
Ah là, là...il y a des claques qui se perdent des fois, j'vous jures...  
  
Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Severus, après cette longue nuit blanche, rejeta ses couvertures – noires– et ouvrit en grand ses rideaux – noirs. Dehors, il y avait un temps magnifique, comme il les aimait : un ciel gris, nuageux et pluvieux. Aujourd'hui serait une excellente journée. Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers sa salle de bain – noir. (Comment voulez vous ne pas avoir le cafard avec tout ce noir ??? Je connais quelqu'un moi, qui possèdes de magnifique toilettes noirs. Enfin, là n'est pas l'histoire).  
  
Une fois sa courte toilette terminer, il se dirigea vers la penderie, choisissant avec soin les vêtements qu'il allait mettre. Si il devait aller au ministère, le minimum serait d'avoir la classe. Il resta cependant discret sur la couleur pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Du noir serait parfait.

Le ministère de la magie possédait 27 étages, 2 ascenseurs, 56 escaliers, 27 394 marches, 572 bureau et un escalier de secours. Heureusement que Severus avait pris son plan de secours.  
  
Ah ! Bureau n°17. Rogue inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira et frappa. Il entendit un vague « entrez », suivi d'une quinte de toux et poussa la porte. Le bureau était certes riquiqui, mais très bordélique. Un petit homme tout rabougri – que Rogue soupçonna comme étant le ministre des affaires étrangères – se leva et lui serra chaleureusement la main. Tout comme bon Rogue qui se respecte, le maître des potions lui rendit son salut, le plus froidement possible, tout en veillant à ne pas péter les os du vieil homme.  
  
"Je suis ravi de vous accueillir, professeur Ro..."commença t-il, mais sa phrase se détériora rapidement en une quinte de toux.  
  
"Euh...vous allez bien ?" s'inquiéta Rogue (quoi ? Rogue qui s'inquiètes de quelqu'un ???).  
  
"Une pneumonie," finit par dire le ministre après avoir cracher la moitié de ses poumons.  
  
"Et vous avez pris une potion ? Etant moi-même expert en potion, je peux vous donner la pot..."  
  
"Peut pas," le coupa le ministre, "je suis allergique au potion. Ah ! Voici notre homme. Professeur Rogue, je vous présentes maître Heinrich Schnellberg, l'avocat de madame Den Adel."  
  
En fait, Rogue ne vit rien au début – mis à part une masse sombre qui lui bouchait et la vue et l'entrée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendes compte que la masse en question était un bonhomme très très gros, qui avait vraiment beaucoup très du mal à tenir dans le minuscule bureau, essayant de ne pas écraser le professeur Rogue et le ministre. De plus, la maître puait la bière à des kilomètres à la ronde et possédait la plus grosse moustache que Roque n'avait jamais vu (en même temps, il n'a jamais rencontrer Vernon Dursley, alors...)  
  
"Ach, fou z'êtes Herr Rogue. Jawohl. Nous z'allons boufoir commenzer."  
  
Il sortit de sa sacoche de cuir de croco des Indes un paquet de parchemins aussi rabougri que le ministre et commença son discours.  
  
"« Cheu, Marianne Den Adel, téclares bar la brézente que Herr Zeveruz Rogue, sera le dudeur te... »"  
  
Rogue bailla discrètement. Il étouffait dans cette pièce. L'avocat sentait vraiment le bouc et Rogue se demanda comment il faisait pour soutenir autant de graisse. Il devait s'enfiler des tonnes de choucroutes et de saucisses celui là. Ca lui fit aussi penser qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds en Allemagne. Peut-être qu'un jour il devrait vraiment envisager d'aller faire un petit tour là bas...  
  
"« Vais le 14 juin 1994, à Aachen, Deutschland. » Tes quezdions ?"  
  
Rogue secoua la tête. Qu'il récupères les effets de la défunte et qu'il se tire le plus vite possible serait préférable, si il ne voulait pas mourir étouffer.  
  
"Pien," reprit l'avocat. "Zigner izi."  
  
Rogue prit la plume que lui tendait le maître ( apparemment, le ministre ne donnait plus de signe de vie, je dis ça comme ça, juste pour information) et imposa sa signature en bas de la page.  
  
"Barvait. Fous z'allez tonc boufoir la rencondrer."  
  
"Qui ça ?" demanda Rogue, l'air abruti.  
  
"Fotre Ville."  
  
"Ma ville ?"  
  
"Tides, fous z'avez écouder se que j'ai ti ?"  
  
Rogue se sentit un peu con et il espéra de tous ses forces qu'il avait TRES mal entendu.  
  
"Oui, votre fille" ! (tiens, on dirait que le ministre est revenu du royaume des morts). "Elle est ici depuis hier et nous vous attendions pour..."  
  
"QUOI ?!?!" s'égosilla le maître des potions, "elle est ici ?"  
  
Les deux autres crétins hochèrent de la tête. Un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.  
  
"Vous voulez dire que j'ai une fille ?"  
  
Re-hochement de la tête.  
  
Oh.My.God.  
  
j'ai une fille. j'ai une fille. j'ai une fille. j'ai une fille. j'ai une fille. j'ai une fille. j'ai une fille. j'ai une fille. j'ai une fille. j'ai...  
  
"Fous foulez la foir ?" demanda l'avocat, inquiet de l'état mental du Potion Master.  
  
Rogue enleva le disque rayé qui lui servait de cerveau et regarda effaré allemand se diriger vers la porte.  
  
Severus compta les secondes.  
  
Et un orage s'abattit sur la riquiquite salle.  
  
"« Nicht, aber nehmen sie, für die? Es sorgt drei Stunden dafür, dass ich warte hier! Und dann habe ich? Hitze, Hunger und ich habe verlangen, Urin zu machen! Nicht, aber wircklich ist es als das, das man von den Fremdem empfämgt?"(1)"  
  
...s'écria la tornade sans reprendre son souffle.  
  
Rogue fut sidéré. CA ? Sa fille ? Un monstre, oui !  
  
Sa « fille » (enfin si on la qualifier comme ça) était haute comme 3 pommes, avait des cheveux rouges dont les pointes tiraient légèrement sur le orange (façon Weasley, quoi...), emmêlés et coupés au carrés, elle possédait de grand yeux dont l'un était jaune et l'autre vert, et elle était habiller d'une robe violette très courte.  
  
"Mais...mais c'est un monstre !" s'offusqua Rogue.  
  
"Un monstre ? non, je dirais que miss Den Adel aime beaucoup les couleurs," tenta – sans grand succès – de plaisanter le ministre anglais, après une forte quinte de toux ressemblant étrangement à un rire.  
  
"« Amilly, Ruhe, bitte, und leinen mich dich vorzustellen dein Vater... »" (2)  
  
La jeune fille arrêta de déverser ses torrents de parlottes pour enfin s'intéresser à son géniteur. De longues secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, lorsqu'un rire tonitruant sortit de la gorge de la fille-nouvellement- acquis-de-Rogue.  
  
"QUOI ? LUI ? Qu'est ce qu'il est laid !!!" s'exclama t-elle dans un souffle et dans un très bon anglais.  
  
Elle ne retrouva son souffle que dix minutes plus tard, ce qui permis à Rogue d'hurler contre le ministère.  
  
"ET POURQUOI PERSONNE NE M'AS PREVENU ?"  
  
"ET POURQUOI C'ETS LUI MON PERE ?"  
  
"JE REFUSES S'AVOIR UNE DESCENDANCE RESSEMBLANT A CA !"  
  
"UNE POUBELLE SERAIT ENCORE PLUS ACCEUILLANTE QUE LUI !"  
  
Le ministre et l'avocat se regardèrent. Aucun doute, ils étaient bien de la même famille.

* * *

(1) « Non, mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Ca fait trois heures que je poirotes ici ! Et puis, j'ai chaud, faim et j'ai envie de faire pipi ! Non, mais vraiment, c'est comme ça qu'on accueilles des étrangers ? »  
  
(2) « Amilly, calme toi s'il te plaît, et laisses moi te présenter ton père... »Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Ah là, là, là, je vous gâtes quand même...(Pour qui tu te prends ? le père noël ?).  
  
Merci beaucoup pour vos petites reviews qui m'ont fait 'achement plaisir. Snirf. C'est que je suis sensible moi, vous voyez...  
  
Réponse au dernière review :

**Siria Black** : Mais qui a pris le magazine ? bonne question...à toi d'imaginer ! et puis, je nai pas écrit que Dumbie l'avait pris... Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font à chaque fois plaisir ! Bisous !  
  
**Thaele Ellia** (plus connu sous le nom future madame Severus Rogue) : et bien, voici la suite promise ! Et si elle s'appelles Marianne, c'est à cause d'une de nos petites conversations...j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Et Dumbie, et bien c'est Dumbie, il est comme ça, un peu comme Zorro d'ailleurs :  
  
« Un directeur qui surgit hors de la nuit  
  
Court vers les cachots au triple galop  
  
Son nom, il le signe à la pointe de l'épée  
  
D'un D qui veut dire Dumbo (« non, Dumbie...t'es bête ou quoi ? », « je sais, mais y'avait rien qui rimer avec Dumbie... »)  
  
Clap, clap, clap...  
  
Merci, merci beaucoup.  
  
Et encore merci pour ta review ! (en ce qui concernes le tome un "je suis un professeur de potions riche, beau et sympa", tu peux le trouver dans toute la librairie de Fleury & Bott, pour la modique somme de 5 gallions. Mais (il y a toujours un mais), j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer qu'ils sont en rupture de stock...  
  
**Dodie-ange** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, mais malheureusement, l'aventure du magazine n'a pas eu lieu dans ce chapitre. Peut-être dans le prochain ???  
  
**La folle** : thank you pour ta charmante review ! Ah, sacré Dumbie...  
  
Merci pour tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a beaucoup plu !  
  
A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventure sur Severus et son charmant magazine...  
  
Bisous,  
  
Dr G.


	3. Oh là là!

Titre : L'enfant de l'amûûûr...  
  
Auteur : Docteur Gribouille  
  
Genre : Comique  
  
Rating : Général  
  
Notes : Buenos dias everybody !!! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout frais, rien que pour le plaisir de vos petites mirettes. Avez vous bien lu le tire ? C'est bon, vous avez deviner sur quoi le chapitre reposais (en partie naturellement...) ? Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Oh là, l !  
  
Le voyage fut long, dur et douloureux... Rogue ne savait pas si c'était son imagination (je vous rappelles que son cerveau a été malencontreusement court-circuité pour des raisons expliqués dans le chapitre précédent), mais il lui sembla que le Poudlard Express avançait à l'allure d'un Veracrasse.  
  
Enfin, après un looong voyage, Rogue et sa « fille-nouvellement-acquise- répondant-au-doux-nom-d'Amilly-et-qui-pour-des-raisons-mystérieuse-semblait- être-plonger-dans-un-mutisme-total » (NdA) parvinrent ENFIN au portes de Poudlard.  
  
Le château semblait être immense sous le clair de lune, et ses hautes tours pointus avait l'air de vouloir percer les nuages de la nuit. Mais malgré ce magnifique spectacle, Amilly semblai faire du boudin dans son coin, mâchant avec force un chewing-gum rose, tirant avec rage sur les bretelles de son sac à dos et gardant obstinément les yeux baissés par terre.  
  
Rogue poussa un soupir en même temps que les lourdes portes de chênes du collège et conduisit Amilly dans un dédale de couloir, afin de l'amener (enfin, l'amener est un bien grand mot, se débarrasser d'elle serait plus juste) dans une chambre juxtaposant ses appartements, car il était vraiment très tard, qu'il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un, qu'il avait autre chose à faire, (comme corriger les copie de ses bons à rien de Gryffondor ou de préparer une potion à la constitution douteuse, par exemple) et qu'il n'avait pas du tout du tout envie d'aller border et chanter une berceuse à sa « fille ».  
  
Malheureusement, le professeur Dumbledore – le grand, le beau, le fort – décida au même moment d'aller rendre une petite visite surprise aux elfes de la cuisine, parce qu'il venait de remarquer avec horreur qu'il ne lui restait plus d'esquimau chocolat/citron vert, à son grand désespoir.  
  
Et comme les cuisines se situent au même étage que les cachots, je vous laisse imaginer la suite.  
  
"Severus ! Quelle joie de vous voir ici ! Vous nous avez beaucoup manquer aujourd'hui et... c'est quoi ça ?"  
  
Dumbledore arrêta de dire son charabia et regarda des pieds à la tête miss Den Adel, qui mâchait toujours son chewing-gum.  
  
"Severus..."chuchota le directeur à l'adresse de son enseignant," euh...comment vous dire ça...je sais bien que vous êtes en _manque_, mais ne serait-elle pas un peu trop _jeune_ ? c'est interdit par la loi, ce genre de...euh...chose !"  
  
Rogue passa longuement une main sur son visage. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il n'avait du tout envie de croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs, à cette heure ci. De plus, c'est qu'il avait l'imagination débordante le vieux... 

"Monsieur le directeur, pourriez vous m'attendre une seconde dans mon bureau ? Il faut que je vous parles."

oOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, 3 personnes n'avaient pas l'air d'être dans leur assiette.  
  
1/ Rogue. Il avait du passer une bonne partie de la nuit à raconter à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait réussi à lui cacher ces 14 dernières années. Du coup, le maître des potions avait les traits tirés, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux et semblait broyer du noir.  
  
2/ Dumbledore. Les aveux et les évènements de la nuit passer l'avait quelque peu ébranler. Lui qui d'habitude avait la joie de vivre, il était maintenant un peu à coté de la plaque ce matin et ça, c'était pas bon signe.  
  
Enfin, il y avait Amilly. Cette dernière avait passer une nuit exécrable. Oh, bien sûr, la chambre que lui avait assigner son « père » était pour ainsi dire magnifique (lit à baldaquin, tapis qui faisait des chatouillis entre les doigts de pieds, penderie de luxe, salle de bain carrelés avec baignoire à bulle, etc., etc....), mais quand même, ça cachait quelque chose.  
  
En plus, comble du malheur – sa valise ne l'avait pas suivi et donc, elle avait du mettre ses vêtements de la veille.  
  
Et quand elle avait son apparition dans la Grande Salle (« Aaah...c'est une école ! ») pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec celui qui prétendait être son « papounet d'amour », le vieil homme qu'elle avait vu hier soir l'a happa et l'entraîna sous le feu des projecteurs, afin de bien se faire voir par tout le monde. Et quand le regard de dizaines de milliers de collégiens en chaleur est braqué sur vous, je peux vous dire qu'il y a de quoi se sentir mal.  
  
"Chers élèves et chers professeurs," s'était alors exclamé le vieux bizarroïde tandis qu'elle essayait de se dégager de la poigne de fer du directeur, "j'ai l'extrême plaisir de vous présenter miss Amilly Den Adel. Elle va venir habiter quelques temps avec nous alors, soyez gentil avec elle, hein ? Je comptes sur vous."  
  
Il lâcha le bras endolori d'Amilly qui décida de se venger sur la champ.  
  
"Elle est belle votre barbe," s'exclama t-elle en lorgnant sur ladite barbe.  
  
Dumbledore, dont la chevelure au menton faisait son orgueil, bomba son torse.  
  
"C'est une vraie ?"  
  
"Bien sûr !" s'exclama Dumbie, fier comme pas deux. "Tu veux la toucher ?"  
  
Amilly acquiesca, ses yeux brillants étrangement. Sa vengeance allait être terrible. Elle prit la barbe de Dumbledore à pleine main et tira un bon coup.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!"  
  
La voix du directeur le plus respecté de tout les temps résonna dans tout le château, faisant trembler les vitres et menaçant de faire effondrer les voûtes de la Grande Salle. Le plus grand sorcier sa massa férocement le menton en jetant des regards inquiétants à Amilly tout en se retenant pour ne pas lui envoyer un sortilège bien sentie.  
  
« Sale peste...Tu me le paieras... »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amilly dut se rendre compte à l'évidence : elle détestait son père. Assise au fond d'une salle de classe aussi accueillante que la pôle nord, elle suivait d'un œil torve les cours de son père. Apparemment, il enseignait la cuisine...  
  
Elle trouvait ce collège...bizarre. Quelque chose clochait. Depuis quand les élèves faisaient de la cuisine en cours ? Et pourquoi s'habillaient-ils de chapeau et de robes noires ? Et pourquoi les gens la regardait comme si qu'elle était une serial killer ? Et pourquoi elle avait quitter son Allemagne chérie ?  
  
« C'est ton tuteur, Amilly, il faudra que tu sois gentil avec toi, hein ? » qu'avait dit l'avocat.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Il surveillait la classe, son nez crochu à l'affût de la moindre petite erreur, faisant tourbillonner une longue cape qui aurait bien besoin d'une bonne coupe, un rictus méprisant suspendu à ses lèvres. Parfois, il jetait un regard à Amilly et murmurait quelque chose d'imperceptible.  
  
Mais ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agisse de son géniteur...Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau : même cheveux noirs (moins graisseux, quand même), même yeux noirs au légendaire « regard-qui-tue », même façon de marcher, même tonalité de voix, même mimique... Elle le détestait cordialement.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hé, Harry," chuchota Dean Thomas, "mate un peu ça..."  
  
Il tendit à Harry Potter (oui, oui, celui là même qui à défier par 5 fois celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcer-ni-écrit-sinon-la-foudre- s'abbat-sur-votre-tête-et-vous-aurez-sept-ans-de-malheur) un journal.  
  
Et pas n'importe quel journal...  
  
Oh bon sang de bon soir...  
  
C'est que les hormones de notre petit Ryry le travaillaient quand même.  
  
"Harry, qu'est ce que...ouaouh ! Ce qu'elle est mignonne celle là..."chuchota Ron (non, mais imaginez qu'un certain professeur pas vraiment aimable les surprennes...)  
  
Le dernier Weasley mâle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, jurant horriblement avec ses cheveux carottes. On aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues (vous avez un petit creux ? les sandwichs Weasley vous permet de plomber votre bide en un rien de temps tout en vous apportant un complément nutritionnel pour gagner votre ligne tout en...bah quoi ?)  
  
Donc, Harry et Ron regardait un magazine coquin en cous de potion... Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, quoi.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ?" murmura Hermione (voir plus haut pour explication concernant ce baissement de voix) à l'encontre des deux compères –qui trouvait soudainement que la température ambiante de la salle de classe avait beaucoup augmenter quand même.  
  
Hermione, ne recevant aucune réponse des deux garçons, se pencha un peu.  
  
Et manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque à la vue d'une belle blonde plantureuse au allure un petit peu aguicheur.

Le professeur Rogue, dont la vue et l'ouïe étaient aussi fine qu'un aigle voyant une proie à 2 kilomètres 50 à la ronde, remarqua le comportement des ses trois Gryffondors adorés. Il s'avança aussi silencieusement que l'aurait fait un serpent (à sornettes ou cobra, à vous de voir) et regarda par dessus l'épaule de Harry.  
  
Dediou...  
  
"Monsieur Potter...pourrais je savoir comment ce magazine a pu atterrir entre vos mains ?"  
  
Harry Potter, THE survivor, devint aussi blanc qu'un linge. Aïe, aïe, aïe...ça sentait le roussie...  
  
Rogue attrapa le magazine et le feuilleta. Du blanc, il passa au jaune, pour devenir vert. Il essaya un joli turquoise pour stagner au bleu. Après bien des égards, il s'arrêta sur un magnifique rouge brique.  
  
Il jeta un regard furibond à Harry –dont on ne voyait plus que le front-, s'avança royalement vers son bureau, jeta rageusement le magazine à la poubelle et...  
  
5...4...3...2...1...0  
  
"POTTEEEEEEEER ! 250 POINTS EN MOINS A GRYFFONDOR POUR..."  
  
Mais –et heureusement d'ailleurs- il fut stopper dans son élan par un espèce de ronflement bien distinct. Se tournant lentement vers l'origine du bruit, il faillit s'étrangler de rage.  
  
Celle qui se disait être sa fille dormait profondément, le tête renverser en arrière, de la salive coulant sur son menton et ronflant comme un taureau. Serpentards et Gryffondor explosèrent de rire, et Amilly se réveilla brutalement.  
  
Rogue était furax.  
  
Heureusement que la sonnerie libératrice retentit dans tout le collège, libérant les élèves du terrible joug professorale.  
  
Rogue ramassa les copies les rangea dans son cartable et quitta précipitamment la pièce. On entendit son hurlement à des centaines de kilomètres de là.  
  
Et pendant que les élèves quittait la classe, une main subtilisa le précieux magazine de la non moins précieuse poubelle...

* * *

Ouf, j'ai cru que je ne verrais jamais la fin. Mais je le trouves un peu cafouillis cette fin, justement...  
  
Quand pensez vous ? Dites le moi en reviewant !!!  
  
**Thaelle Elia** : le début de la relation entre Rogue et Amilly arrivera au prochain chapitre. Pour le moment, il a un peu du mal à se concentrer. Je ne sais pas encore comment j'allais le décrire : serait il un super papa ou alors le gars de tout les jours...c'est à voir (enfin, si tu as des petites suggestions, je veux bien moi...). Quand à Marianne...c'est une surprise !!!! Merci beaucoup pour ta lonnnngue review, c'est toujours gentil d'en recevoir une de ta part !!! Bisous ! PS : je vais me renseigner à ma prochaine sorti au chemin de traverse, si il n'ont pas "je suis une prof de métamorphose jeune, dans le vent et pas du tout coincée" (c'est vrai que ça peu toujours servir si tu veux draguer Rogue...)  
  
**Siria Black**: c'est une hypothèses ça...Dobby qui aurait pris le magazine...je vais aller lui demander... Et tu as raison, je me suis bien inspirer de Wasabi pour l'histoire, mais je t'assures que Rogue n'est pas du tout Jean Reno (mis à part le nez peut-être...).En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! BIZOUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vela** : Tu me fais rappeler quelqu'un toi, mais qui ? mmmh, voyons voir. En tout, merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que de ton côté, tu vas mettre bientôt la suite, elle est fascinante ton histoire (j'aime bien les histoires avec des prophétie très mystérieuse...). Merci beaucoup !  
  
Merci beaucoup, à vous tous, qui me lisez, je vous embrasses bien fort et à la prochaine !!!  
  
Dr G.


	4. Notre belle famille

**Titre **: L'enfant de l'amûûûr  
  
**Auteur** : Docteur Gribouille  
  
**Genre** : Comique  
  
**Rating** : Général  
  
**Notes** : Aaah...ça commence à devenir intéressant ! Nous allons aujourd'hui à la rencontre de...hé, hé, hé, lisez, et vous verrez !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Notre belle famille**  
  
Cher journal par substitution (le vrai étant quelque part entre la Grande Bretagne et l'Allemagne),  
  
L'Angleterre, c'est vraiment moche. Il pleut tout le temps, ça put, et tout le monde parle anglais. C'est d'un ringard !!! Et puis, les gens ici sont bizarres : ils portent tous des robes et des chapeaux pointus ! même les garçons (je me demandes d'ailleurs si ils portent quelque chose d'autre en dessous...mmmh, à voir) ! On dirait une sorte de secte grandeur nature...et ils ont aussi tendance à trimballer sur eux un espèce de bout de bois...  
  
Le vieux n'arrêtes pas de me chercher des noises, mais qu'il continue comme ça, et il va voir à qui il a affaire ! J'ai l'impression qu'il me suit partout...il me donnes la chair de poule, avec sa barbe...  
  
J'ai repérer ici des mecs plutôt mignon. Il y a d'abord ce grand blond qui a (il faut quand même l'avouer) un joli petit cul. L'autre, c'est un beau brun ténébreux qui possède de ses tablettes de chocolats !!! Mmmmmmh...j'irais bien les croquer moi... Seul bémol : il possède une cicatrice qui casse tout le charme...quoique...  
  
Par contre, si il y en a bien un que je ne peux pas sentir, c'est bien celui que je dois appeler « père ». Je ne connais même pas son nom, ni quel métier il exerce...Et je ne veux rien savoir ! D'ailleurs, il ne m'adresse quasiment jamais la parole. Ca va faire trois jours que je suis ici, à attendre que ça se passe. Je me lèves, je vais déjeuner, je vais dans sa salle de classe, je manges, je retournes dans sa salle de classe, je vais dîner et je vais me coucher. Voilà, c'est tout. Je fais juste le trajet chambre-salle à manger-salle de classe.  
  
Pa-ssio-nant.  
  
J'ai 14 ans bon sang ! J'ai besoin de vivre, de me défouler, de draguer, de rigoler !!!  
  
Je hais mon père. Cet espèce de hareng saur qui pue l'huile de friture, aussi froid que le pôle nord...Il me dégoûte. Mais c'est aussi la seule personne qui me...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amilly arrêta d'écrire et tendit l'oreille. Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, elle rédigeait son journal intime sur une feuille volante. A cet instant précis, elle haïssait les déménageurs. Ils n'avaient pas encore livrer ses affaires personnels et elle avait du, durant trois jours, mettre les mêmes vêtements. « Pourvu que ce cauchemar cesse rapidement », pensa t-elle.  
  
L'oreille tendu à l'affût du moindre bruit, elle finit par poser son stylo, se leva silencieusement et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Là, elle colla son oreille, essayant d'entendre la moindre discussion. Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement...  
  
Quand Amilly rouvrit les yeux, Rogue était pencher sur elle et lui donnait des petites tapes sur la joue pour la réveiller.  
  
"je peux savoir ce que tu foutais derrière la porte ?"  
  
« Quel délicate attention de sa part, » pensa Amilly. Elle tâtonna la bosse qui naissait sur son front. Elle se releva, se sentant un peu groggy. C'est qu'il n'avait pas fait semblant d'ouvrir la porte quand même ! Amilly avait bien envie d'appeler « SOS enfants battus », juste pour se débarrasser de lui.  
  
Elle rejoignit son lit avec la démarche d'un alcolo et s'y laissa tomber, maudissant la migraine qui lui martelait le crâne.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" grogna t-elle à l'adresse de Severus.  
  
"Prépares tes bagages, on part pour le week end chez moi. On ira après le dîner."  
  
Dans la seconde qui suivit, le mal de crâne et la bosse disparurent et Amilly se leva d'un bon pour dévisager Severus avec des yeux de merlan frit.  
  
"Quoi ? Tu as un chez toi ? Où ça ? C'est une blague ? parce que c'est même pas drôle..."  
  
Rogue murmura quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un « gniahgniahcestçamoquetoidemoiespècedesalemijaurée » , avant de tourner les talons, faisant tourbillonner avec élégance sa cape.  
  
"Y'a pas à dire," murmura Amilly en le regardant partir, "ce mec là, il a la classe..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir pris un dîner constituant et avoir saluer le personnel enseignant, Severus et sa fille retournèrent au bureau du maître des potions pour partir.  
  
"pour aller plus vite, on va utiliser la poudre de cheminette. On aurait très bien pu y aller en transplanant, mais ils ont dit au info qu'il y avait des embouteillages, c'est le grand départ du week end. J'avais penser à un portoloin, mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour en faire un."  
  
Amilly hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait. Amilly attrapa son sac à dos et son père lui tendit un petit pot contenant une poudre verte étincelante. Amilly regarda Rogue avec des yeux globuleux. Celui ci leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Bon sang, il avait oublier... Il lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la poudre de cheminette au moins 2 – 3 fois de suite (ah oui, j'avais oublier de vous prévenir qu'Amilly avait un petit pois à la place du cerveau...)  
  
"Et n'oublie pas : parle bien distinctement quand tu donnes l'adresse, gardes les bras le long de ton corps, ferme les yeux et surtout ne..."  
  
"Ca va, j'ai compris !" hurla la jeune fille. "T'as qu'à y aller si tu es si intelligent !"  
  
Severus se retint de gifler la jeune fille, prit une poignée de poudre verte, s'avança vers le feu de cheminé et jeta la poudre. Il pénétra dans la feu de cheminée et hurla :  
  
« Manoir Rogue »  
  
...avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flamme verte.  
  
La jeune fille regarda sans ciller son père disparaître.

"Pfeuh ! C'est pas sorcier..."  
  
Puis elle répéta gestes par gestes ceux son père. Mais là, ce n'était plus sorcier du tout. Elle fut aspiré dans un tourbillon de flamme vertes qui lui léchait la peau. Elle se mit à tourbillonner encore et encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrêtes et elle tomba en avant, au pieds de son père. L'espace d'un instant, elle se trouva très con dans cette position. Rogue se pencha e l'aida à se relever. Mais à peine remise sur ses deux pattes que...  
  
BEURP...  
  
Elle décora le tapis style autrichien début 16°siècles, de son fabuleux dîner. Severus faillit faire un infarctus et se retint de prendre la tête de sa fille pour l'encastrer contre le mur. Il sortit sa baguette magique et murmura un sort de nettoyage bien sentit sur les restes du repas d'Amilly. Cette dernière regarda bouche ouverte son repas s'évaporer. Puis son père. Puis le tapis. A nouveau son père. Et encore le tapis...  
  
"Non..."souffla t-elle. "C'est impossible..."  
  
Au même moment, on entendit un rugissement provenir du hall et aussitôt après, une petite femme replète apparu. Elle portait une robe fleuri et un tablier recouvert de chocolat.  
  
"Oooh, Sevyninouchet, tu es enfin arriver ! Où est ma septième merveille du monde ? Ah !!! La voil !!!"  
  
Aussitôt, le monstre à fleur se précipita vers Amilly et la serra très fort dans ses bras, avant de lui coller un baiser sonore, baveux et piquant sur la joue de la jeune fille  
  
"Alors, mon Sevy d'amour, tu ne me présentes pas ?"  
  
"Amilly," murmura Rogue avec froideur, "je te présentes ma maman"

* * *

Et voil !!! un nouveau chapitre écrit en un temps record :1/2 heures !!!  
  
Je sais bien que la mère de Severus n'est pas présentés comme ça dans le tome 5, et je penses que Rogue a vaincu une enfance très malheureuse (pauvre petit chou, tu veux que quelqu'un te réconforter ? je connais quelqu'un qui acceptera de te consoler moi...).  
  
Mais vu que j'ai classer la fic humour...  
  
Et maintenant, réponse au review !!!  
  
**Siria Black** : merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir de ta part !!! Quand au magazine, et bien, il refera sa réapparition dans les prochains chapitre. Promis, encore plus marrant que les précédents chapitre ! LE NUTELLA AU POUVOIR !!!! Bizou !  
  
**Faustine** : Oh ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! D'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Amilly, cette délicieuse jeune fille, est âgée de 14 ans. Et ne dit- on pas : tel père, telle fille ??? Merci et bizou !  
  
**Thaele Ellia** : Pauvre Severus et pauvre Amilly ! Espérons qu'ils vont finir par s'apprécier dans le prochain chapitre ! En y réfléchissant bien, on peut aussi penser : pauvre Marianne ! Elle a eu comme amant Rogue et comme fille Amilly ! C'est à devenir chèvre ! Aaah, le fameux journal...un roman policier ??? Je ne vais quand même pas dire qui a voler la magazine le dernier, ce serait de la triche !!!! En tout cas, merci pour tes longues reviews, j'adore, j'adore, j'adore !!!! Bizou !!!  
  
**Sasha** : Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir !!! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !!!  
  
**Vela** : Aaaaaaah...Elle a un pot immense cette Amilly de vivre avec Rogue ! Mais bon, il n'a pas l'air de bien s'occuper de sa fille. Peut-être qu'il va changer au fils des chapitres ??? En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bizou ! Ps : vive Rogue !!!Bon, deux questions qui est souvent revenu :  
  
1/ Qui a pris le magazine ???

2/ Amilly, était-elle une sorcière ou une cracmol ???  
  
Je ne vous dit rien, c'est à vous de devinez ! Les paris sont ouverts !!!!  
  
Enfin, pour finir, je vous remercie à tous de me lire et vous fait de gros bizou !  
  
A la prochaine !  
  
Dr G.


	5. Bienvenue chez les Rogue Partie 1

**Titre** : L'enfant de l'amûûûr...  
  
**Auteur** : Docteur Gribouille  
  
**Genre** : Comique  
  
**Rating** : Général  
  
**Note 1** : Parce que j'ai eu 6 reviews en l'espace d'un chapitre (et surtout que j'ai l'inspiration), je vous offres en prime time le 5° chapitre des aventures de Severus. Alors, amusez vous bien !!!!  
  
**Note 2** : je viens juste de remarquer que je n'avais pas mis de disclaimer ! Alors, rien ne m'appartiens, mis à part Amilly et le magazine. Les persos et les lieux appartiennent à notre idole J.K.Rowling (Gloire à toi, oh, maîtresse de l'éternelle...). Voilà, c'est fait !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue chez les Rogue...(Partie 1)  
**  
Amilly vit avec terreur la maman au fifils qui était son pèpère s'approcher d'elle et serra si fort la pauvre jeune fille, que cette dernière crut mourir étouffer.  
  
"Que je suis heureuse..."renifla bruyamment madame Rogue dans l'épaule d'Amilly. "J'ai espérer ce jour des centaines de fois..."  
  
Elle se détacha enfin de la jeune fille qui devint paralyser à vie) et la détailla des pieds à la tête.  
  
"Tu es tout le portrait de Sevie chéri...sauf le nez...tu as le nez de ta mère..."  
  
Amilly tâtonna son nez en trompette pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours à sa place (au cas où la folle lui aurait arracher), puis adressa un vague « merci » à madame Rogue.  
  
"Et si on passait au salon ? Je suis sûre que tu meurs de faim !" s'exclama la mamounette de Severus en attrapant sa petite fille par la main (et quelle poigne...).  
  
Ils passèrent dans un salon richement décoré où un lustre à 36 millions de gallions (venu tout droit de Baccarat quand même) pendait au plafond, éclairant un fauteuil en peau de mufle de buffle d'Amazonie, une bibliothèque en bois d'ébène ainsi qu'une télévision, rediffusant pour la 11° année consécutive l'épisode 56 de la 23° saison des enquêtes de l'inspecteur Derrick. Scotché devant ladite télé, un petit vieux tout rabougri ne perdait pas une miette de l'émission, ses doigts cramponnés avec avidité sur sa canne.  
  
"Amilly," lui souffla madame Rogue, "je te présentes papi gâteau..."  
  
Rogue (comment ça lequel ? Severus évidemment !) se dirigea vers son paternel et lui hurla à l'oreille :  
  
"BONJOUR PAPA ! COMMENT VAS TU ?"  
  
« Papi gâteau » arracha sa vue de l'écran (couleur s'il vous plaît) et regarda son fils.  
  
"AH ! BONJOUR SEVERUS ! COMMENT CA VA? ON N'ATTENDAIT PAS TA VENUE AVANT DEUX SEMAINES !!!"  
  
Pauvre Amilly...en plus d'être devenue paralyser et défigurer à vie, elle allait devenir sourde comme un pot...  
  
"Ton papi devient gâteux avec le temps...si tu veux lui parler, il faut lui crier dans les oreilles..."lui glissa sa mamie à l'oreille (justement).  
  
Amilly se rapprocha du fauteuil du vieil homme.  
  
"PAPA !" hurla à nouveau Severus, "JE TE PRESENTES AMILLY ! C'EST MA FILLE !"  
  
"AH ! BONJOUR AMILLY ! QU'EST CE QUE TU ES JOLIE ! TU VEUX UN GATEAU ???"  
  
"Non merci monsieur," répondit Amilly, à moitié effrayé.  
  
Severus lui décocha un regard de serial killer et la jeune fille s'empressa d'ajouter :  
  
"euh, réflexion faite, je veux bien...enfin, je veux dire : D'ACCORD !"  
  
Le vieil homme se mit à farfouiller ses poches et en ressortit un gâteau tout moisi. Amilly prit le gâteau entre deux doigts et murmura un vague « merci » dégoûté. Papi gâteau tendit son oreille et Amilly lui fit son plus jolie sourire tout en levant le pouce.  
  
"Voilà, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons au reste," s'exclama mamie. "LES FILLES ! VENEZ VOIR QUI EST LA !!!"  
  
"Moins fort, Marina, dit papi gâteau, tu vas effrayer la petite..."  
  
Amilly crut un instant qu'un troupeau d'éléphant descendait les marches. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, un ras de marée envahit le salon et s'agglutina sur le pauvre Severus.  
  
« Oh, Sevie chéri, tu es là... »

« Comment ça va ? »

« tu as vu ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux ? »

« Tu m'as ramené de la poudre d'escampette ? »

« As tu fait la potion que je t'ai demand ? »  
  
"Allons, allons, mes filles, calmez vous et laissez moi, vous présenter à notre invitée. Amilly, voici Ella, Emma, Anna, Gina, Flora, Donna, Clara, Nina, Prisca, Ida, Zita et Léa. Mes enfants, voici Amilly, votre nièce..."  
  
Oh my god.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
_Pendant ce temps là, à Poudlard..._  
  
Drago Malefoy, fils unique du très riche et très puissant et très incontesté et très beau Lucius Malefoy, était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, seul à lire...tiens ? le fameux magazine coquin ? Et comme tout bon sorcier au sang pur qui se respecte, il avait réussi à ensorceler les pages du magazine (« même Granger n'y aurait pas penser »). Et il se faisait une...hum...joie de pouvoir regarder en toute tranquillité ce merveilleux magazine. Mais comme le dit la chanson « On n'est pas seul au monde ».  
  
"Drago ? Tu fais quoi ? Il est l'heure d'aller dîner, on t'attends depuis cinq minutes déjà..."  
  
Oh, saint Goyle, priez pour moi.  
  
Drago, honteux d'avoir été surpris dans cette position...euh, disons délicates, s'empressa de sortir da la chambre (rouge et mort de honte), laissant un Goyle stupéfait (enfin stupéfait est un bien grand mot...l'air complètement abruti conviendrait mieux). Il se dirigea vers le lit de Drago afin de connaître la raison de l'étrange comportement de son camarde.  
  
"Très intéressant..."  
  
Goyle prit le magazine et la planqua sous sa propre tête d'oreiller.  
  
Un peu de lecture ne faisait de mal à personne, non ?

* * *

Voil ! la première partie est finie ! La semaine prochaine, nous verrons le reste de la famille Rogue...non, je plaisantes, il n'y a que ça...  
  
Et le magazine qui fait sa réapparition ! Y'a pas à dire, je vous gâtes.  
  
Et maintenant, place au reviewer du chapitre précédent :  
  
**Siria Black** : Cette après midi, je suis aller faire les courses et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'acheter un pot de nutella ! Et je l'ai ouvert en pensant à toi... Merci beaucoup pour ta review (t'as vu, j'ai réutilisé la maman au fifils qui est son pèpère !) et merci de prendre le temps de me lire ! Bizou !  
  
**Thaele Ellia** : Tu sais, on ne peut pas tous adoré Dumbininounet (j'arrêtes moi avec mes surnoms à le con ?). Moi, je l'adores, il est vraiment sympathique et j'aurais bien voulu avoir un grand père comme lui ! Que dire de plus, sinon que je te remercie de m'envoyer des mails et des reviews (jusqu'à saturation de ma boîte au lettre ?). Ah oui, je penses que tu as apprécié la famille Rogue, avec ses innombrables sœurs, papi gâteau (c'était un hommage à ton pépé moustache, qui, je l'espères, va bientôt faire sa réapparition dans « Max »), mamie Marina (qui aura son propre surnom le prochain chapitre) et ses 12 sœurs !!! (me suis répéter, là non ?). En tout cas, merci, merci et encore merci !!! Bizou !  
  
**Salliya** : MERCIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!! pour ta review, c'est très gentil ! Alors, pour les toilettes noires, c'est une connaissance à moi qui viens juste d'emménager dans son propre apart' et qui a des toilettes noires. C'est très gore, mais ça ressemble tellement à l'état d'esprit de Rogue !!! Merci encore pour ta review et gros bizou !  
  
**Aelea WoOd** : Merci pour ta review et permets moi de te dire que tu possèdes un chouette surnom...Mais aimes tu Severus en papa, même avec une fille aussi chiante et casse pieds qu'Amilly ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bizou !!!  
  
**La folle qui déraille** : merci beaucoup ! et oui, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en regardant Wasabi, et je me suis dit que ça serait marrant avec Rogue en papa ! en tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur (et Dieu sait qu'il est riquiqui mon cœur !) Zoubi !!!  
  
**Timi Turner** : merci beaucoup pour ta pitite review !!! Rebizou !!!  
  
Encore, une fois (et je ne le dirais jamais assez à mon goût), je vous remercie à tous de me lire !  
  
A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !!  
  
Dr G.


	6. Ma sorcière bien aimée

**Titre**: L'enfant de l'amûûûr...  
  
**Auteur** : Docteur Gribouille (ou Dr G., ou encore D.G., ou encore "fermes la bon sang et balances l'histoire")  
  
**Genre** : Comique  
  
**Rating** : Général  
  
**Notes**: ENFINNNNNN!!!!! Aprés des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années, des siècles d'attente, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. D'abord, je souhaiteraism'excuser pour ce petit retard, mais mon ordinateur m'a lacher, donc, pfouit! tout est partie - dont les fics que j'avais taper - et il fallu tout refaire. Donc, aprés avoirinsulter/supplier/menacer de passer par la fenêtre, j'ai du me rendre compte à l'évidence: je suis damnée. Mais heureusement que "l'enfant de l'amûûûr..." sort tout droit de ma tête, donc, voici en exclusivité le chapitre 6 ! Merci beaucoup de me lire et je répondrais au review à la fin du chapitre. Comme d'habitude, quoi !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Ma sorcière bien aimé... (Partie 2)  
**  
La jeune fille était habillé d'une longue robe nacré et vaporeuse. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient au vent. Elle se tenait droite, fixant un point à l'horizon, tournant le dos à un homme blond, aux doux yeux bleus, qui s'approchait d'elle.  
  
- Amilly...lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Elle se retourna vivement, dévisagea le beau jeune homme. Leurs visages se frolaient presque.  
  
- Amilly, reprit le jeune homme en lui caressant la joue. Oh, Amilly...je dois partir d'ici. Veux tu 'enfuir avec moi?  
  
- Oh, John, je ferais n'impo...  
  
- MARINA! Y'A PLUS DE PAPIER CUL DANS LES WC!!!  
  
Amilly se reveilla en sursaut, frolant de peu la crise cardaique. Nom de Dieu de bordel de bon sang de crotte, qui OSAIT la réveiller au beau milieu de son rêve?Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et constata qu'il était 11 heures bien avancer. Elle s'étira de tout son long, s'extirpa de ses couvertures, chercha ses chausettes et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la provenance du cri.  
  
Le manoir Rogue comportait 4 étages, 2456 marches d'escaliers, 27 chambres, 16 salles de bain, 4 bibliothèques, 3 cuisines, 2 salles à manger, 3 salons (dont un comprenant une télé 16/9ème à écran plasma, les chaînes hertziennes et numériques, lecteur DVD, magnétoscope, son Dolby Surround et petit frigidaire incorporé dans le canapé en cuir), 1 immense cave comportant 256 variétés de champagne et de vins, 1 jardin de 5,6 hectares, 1 piscine avec tout incorporé (c'est à dire à bulle,à vague, à remous etc, etc...), 1 jakuzi et 1 poulailler.  
  
Bref, ce ne fut qu'une demi heure aprés qu'Amilly poussa exténué la porte de la cuisine.  
  
- Oh bonjour mon petit coquelicot! As tu bien dormi? Tu as faim? Je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner dont tu me diras des nouvelles...s'exclama sa mamie aprés avoir donner un gros bécot à sa petite fille.  
  
Amilly - heureuse d'être pour une fois l'objet de tant d'attention - prit place à la table et laissa sa grand mère s'occuper de tout.  
  
- Où est mon...enfin, mon père?  
  
- Sévie chéri est partie au Chemin de Traverse, il avait quelque course à faire. Tu veux du paté de campagne?  
  
Amilly hocha brièvement la tête, trop occupée à détailler les photos accrochés au mur.  
  
- Euh...grand mamie?   
  
- Oui mon caneton en sucre d'orge?  
  
- Les...euh...les photos bougent.  
  
Madame Rogue cessa de cuisiner et se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui avait des yeux de poissons morts.  
  
- Mais ma chérie, c'est tout à fait normal! Tu...oh par la barbe de Merlin! s'exclama la grand mère, ne me dis pas que...ta maman ne t'as jamais dit que...  
  
Sous le coup de l'émotion, mamie laissa tomber la poële où grillait des oeufs au bacon.  
  
- Mon poussin en chocolat, ta maman ne t'as jamais dit que...que tes parents étaient des sorciers?  
  
Amilly eut un haut le corps. Ses parents? Des sorciers? Sa mère et l'autre foie de morue des sorciers? Elle éclata d'un rire gutural pas trés distingué pour une jeune fille, qui choqua sa mamie.  
  
- Les sorciers existent, Amily, reprit-elle l'air pincé. Cela va faire 13 générations de sorciers qui ont vu le jour dans la famile Rogue.  
  
- Mais, grand-mère, la magie n'existent pas! s'exclama Amilly une fois calmée (surtout que sa grand mère venait de lui lancer un regard made-in-Rogue, et que ceux qui connaissen tle professeur Rogue comprendront ce que je veux dire, enfin, comme le dis le proverbe "Tel mère, tel fils", mais je crois que là ce serait plutôt "qui s'y frotte, s'y pique"...c'est bon, j'arretes avec ma parenthèse).  
  
Donc, d'un côté de la table, nous avons Amilly Den Adel, jeune fille de 14 ans, d'origine allemande et de l'autre, nous avons Marina Rogue, plus trés jeune femme de ? ans (ça ne se dit pas de dire l'âge des vieilles dames, c'est pas poli), originaire d'Angleterre.  
  
Un vrai combat de poule.  
  
- La magie existe , dixit mamie Marina.  
  
- La magie n'existent pas, dixit petite fille Amilly.  
  
- Ca existe.  
  
- Ca n'existe pas.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Si.  
  
-Alors, prouve le.  
  
Marina Rogue, blessé dans son amour propre, sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur elle-même. Aussitôt (et sous le regard sidéré d'Amilly), un éclair bleu jaillit du boutde bois et frappa en pleine poitrine la grand mère. Amilly eut peur que sa mamie fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Un POP aprés, plus rien, pas de trace de la mamie, rien du tout,que nenni, que tchi.  
  
- CRÔA!  
  
Amilly baissa les yeux et hurla à plein poumons.  
  
- MAMIE! MAMIE! OU EST TU? REPONDS MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La légende de la mamie grenouille était née.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Sévie chérie, enfin, je veux dire Severus Rogue poussait la porte de son manoir.  
  
- Maman! Papa! Je suis là!  
  
Mais ni papi gâteau, ni mamie grenouille, ni aucune de ses soeurs ne l'acceuillirent. Il s'était passer quelque chose de grave pour que la maison soit si calme.  
  
Il prit peur et courrut jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille.  
  
"Pourvu qu'aucune des filles ne l'ai transformer en petit cochon rose..."pensa t-il anxieusement.  
  
- Amilly! Tu vas bien! hurla t-il (decidement, c'est une manie chez les Rogue d'hurler) lorsqu'il entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa fille.  
  
La pauvre était dans un triste état: elle pleurait de toute les larmes de son corps et tremblait de toutes ses membres.  
  
Non, je plaisantes, elle était sous la douche ret braillait une chanson moldue.  
  
- I wanna be love you, just you and only you! Pooh pooh bee doo...pooh!  
  
Ouf...il l'avait échapper belle...Sa fille sortit enfin de la salle de bain, sifflotant innocement "Like a virgin", vetue d'un peignoir, ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Elle hurla (qu'est ce que je vous avais dit?) et ordonna à son père, je cite, ouvrez les guillemets "de sortir immédiatement de la chambre, espèce de vieux pervers graisseux, sinon, elle apelle SOS enfants battus et il passera par la fenêtre pur aller s'écraser lamentablement sur la sol, non mais". Souhaitant calmer l'accès de rage de sa fille adoré, Rogue sortit sa baguette afin de lui lancer un "petrificus totalus" bien sentie. Se voyant menacer, Amilly n'eut plus le choix. Elle prit sa bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'elle   
gardait avec elle pour dormir et balança son contenu sur la tête de Rogue (enfin, la bouteille lui échappa des mains et attérit sur la tête de Severus. Je tiens à préciser que la bouteille était en plastique et qu'elle a finit en 1000 morceaux...).  
  
- Vade retro satanas! bafouilla t-elle en faisant les cornes du diable, tandis que son père s'approchait d'elle, menaçant.  
  
Un Rogue normal est toujours en colère ou de mauvaise humeur. Mais un Rogue mouillée est dix fois plus en colère.  
  
Banzaï et tout le toutim.  
  
Par la barbe de merlin, si un de ces espèces de cornichons d'élèves complètement stupides de Poudlard dirigé par ce vieux loufoque de Dumbie serait passer par le plus pur de tout les hasards de la planète devant la manoir Rogue, il y aurait vu le grand, le froid, le ténébreux, le grincheux et aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, j'ai nommé legrand, le beau, le fort (me répètes là, non?) Severus Rogue coursant une jeune fille trempée jusqu'au os, couvert d'un peignoir, échappant à un espèce de tordu qui avait l'aird'être aussi entrainer que les sprinters du 400 mètres haies.  
  
Non, mais franchement, ou va le monde?  
  
Bref, ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure de course poursuite que madame Marina Rogue - plus connu sous le nom de mamie Grenouille désormais- hurla à toute la maisonnée qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner.  
  
Amilly se retrouva coincée entre Tina (à moins que ce ne soit Ana? De toute façon, elles se ressemblent toutes: cheveux noirs (la graisse en moins), les yeux noirs (qui ne font pas l'option frigo comme quelqu'un que je connais mais dont je tairais le nom, pour vous mettre sur la voie, ça commence par un "Sev-" et ça finit par un "-erus") et toute ette magnifique chose qui forme un Severus Rogue, version féminine) et papi gâteau, qui avait la facheuse habitude d'hurler dans l'oreille gauche de notre pauvre héroïne (oui, c'est bien une heroïne Amilly, croyez moi, il en faut du courage pour affronter toute la famille Rogue...), tout en dégustant un délicieux jus de couleur orange (qui se révèle être du jus de citrouille, mais ça elle ne le sait pas).  
  
- Amilly, s'exclama enfin son père, pour te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi ta famille, voici un petit cadeau.  
  
Et Severus lui tendit une boîte en carton, non emballer et couvert de trou (avez-vous deviner de quoi s'agit-il?). Amilly (qui adorait les cadeaux, non, mais qui deteste les surprise? Euh...laissez moi réfléchir...Severus par exemple?) s'empressa d'ouvrir la boîte et trouva...un petit chaton trop mimi, de couleur marron et qui faisait "miaou" quand on le caressait.  
  
- ALORS? AMILLY CHERIE, COMMENT TU VAS L'APPELER??? cria papi gâteau.  
  
Amilly gratouilla la tête de son chaton.  
  
- Gachette. Il s'appelle Gachette.  
  
- Gachette. C'est jolie comme nom! s'exclama Zita (non, ça doit être Léa. Ou plutôt Gina. Enfin, l'une de ses tatas quoi...).  
  
Amilly, serrant contre son coeur Gachette, se leva de table et partit embrasser son père sur la joue.  
  
- Merci papa.

* * *

Elle est émouvante ma fin de chapitre, hein? j'en ai les larmes au yeux.  
  
J'adore le prénom Gachette...je veux le chaton d'Amilly! j'en suis jalouse maintenant...  
  
Alors, qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? Bien? Pas bien? Géniallissime? Au chiotte? (je plaisantes).  
  
Mais j'oublie à mes devoirs, place aux réponses des reviews du chapitre précédents!  
  
**Timi Turner**: Merci pour ta review! ca m'a fait plaisir. J'en reviens pas que je fais une accro à ma fic! en tout cas merci beaucoup! Bizou!  
  
**Thaele Ellia** (alias ma muse inspiratrice...): Ahah! peut être que mamie Grenouille a déjà rencontrer Marianne, peut être que non...qui sait? (pour être franc, même moi je sais pas...non, je plaisantes...). Papie gâteau, c'est l'hommage de pépé Moustache, je le trouves vachement sympa ton pépé à toi...Et oui, pourquoi pas, il pourrait être patissier? "A l'enseigne de papa gâteau" sur la chemin de traverse....miam, je m'en régales déjà...Et non, Amilly est sa seule petite fille, mais je pensais que ça tombait sous le sens,si ses enfants le nomme "papa gâteau", alors, Amilly peut l'appeler "papie gâteau". Et t'imagines quand même pas Hermione lire des magazines coquins quand même? quoique...En tout cas, merci de continuer à me lire! Bizou!  
PS: moi aussi je crois que je satures ta boîte mail quand même...  
  
**Siria Black**: Oui, Sévie à plein de soeur et non, il n'en a pas un milliard! il en a 12 en tout. C'est beaucoup quand même! Et à chaque fois que je passes devant le rayon pot de nutella, toute mes pensées sont concentrer sur toi...Aaaah...Nutella...qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi? Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Biz!  
  
**La folle**: Oh, vachement sympa ta review! et oui, j'adres tout ceux qui me lisent et m'envoie des mot gentil, comme le tien par exemple! merci et mille fois merci! Bizou!  
  
**m4r13:** (à genoux, en train de se flageller le dos avec la chaîne des toilettes). Oh, je suis si désolée! Que pourrais je faire pour que tu ne veuilles pas de t'avoir détruit l'imagede Rogue et de Drago? je ferai tout ce que tu voudras (sauf embrasser Rusard sur la bouche...y'a des limites quand même...). En tout cas, merci pour ta review! Bizou!  
  
**Faustine30**: Et un nouveau chapitre! Qui a dit que Sevie avait eu une enfance difficile? chouchouter au milieu de toute ces filles? c'est juste qu'il veut se donner un air supérieur à Poudlard, c'est tout...Et on en saura plus sur la môman d'Amilly le prochain chapitre, promis! Merci et Bizou!  
  
**Lil-is-the-best**: t'es la meilleure toi! merci beaucoup pour ce sympathique message et bizou!  
  
**Kytice**: j'ai pris tes idées en note, et je penses même faire un chapitre sur ce fameux magazine...en tout cas, merci beaucoup de ta review! Bizou!  
  
Une fois de plus, et je ne le dirais jamais assez, merci beaucoup à vous qui me lisez et qui me reviewez...je crois que c'est ce genre de message qui fait chaud au coeur (que j'ai gros, il paraît). J'en ai toujours les larmes aux yeux...  
  
Bon, le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture et il sera bientôt en ligne, ne vous inquiètez pas.  
  
j'aimerais aussi dire aux lecteurs de "Mémoires d'un passé oublie" que je vais enlever la fic pour la remodeler (parce que j'ai tout perdu...saleté d'ordinateur...).  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !  
  
merci et encore bizou!  
  
Dr G. 


	7. Le début de la fin

Titre : L'enfant de l'amûûûr...

Auteur : Dr Gribouille

Genre : Comique

Rating : Général

Notes : je suis vraiment désolée ! ! ! J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de retard, et je suis vraiment confuse...Mais je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration (aaahhh...saleté de syndrome de la page blanche...). Mais bon, voici la suite...un peu court, je vous l'accordes, mais je vous promets que la suite arrivera rapidement !

D'accord, j'arrêtes avec mon bla-bla, et je vous laisses lire tranquille !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le début de la fin...

« Toc-toc-toc »

Rusard, tout comme bon concierge qui se respectait, grogna dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, et ouvrit la lourde porte de chêne. Il était prêt à parier 10 Noises (ah bon ? Vous croyez qu'il est aussi riche que crésus celui là ?) qu'il s'agissait du professeur Rogue (qu'il vénérait en cachette, mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture) qui rentrait à Poudlard, en compagnie de cette horrible chose qui prétendait être sa fille.

Aussi, fut-il surpris de découvrir derrière la porte d'un bonhommes qui puait l'alcool à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde, une clope au bec vêtues d'un jean craquer de toute part et d'un tee-shirt montrant les restes d'un repas, dont un ventre bien dodue dépassait.

"Mam'zelle Amilly den Adel ?" grogna t-il.

"Euh...oui...non...enfin, elle habite bien ici, mais ce n'est pas moi," bafouilla le pauvre concierge. Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? demanda t-il en reprenant ses esprits (n'était-il pas sensé faire peur ?).

"On a une livraison pour elle." (il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche). "Miss den Adel, château de poudlard, Angleterre."

Le concierge fit un bref signe de tête et le gros déménageur se dirigea vers son camion jaune canari et commença à décharger une trentaine de cartons, en compagnie de son collègue, un petit gars tout boutonneux et maladroit. Au bout d'un moment, une montagne se dressa dans le parc et le gros bonhomme retourna vers un rusard médusé.

"V'là, vous signez ici," reprit le déménageur en lui collant un papier et un stylo sous le nez.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur," dit alors le concierge, "mais vous ne pourriez pas tout rentrer au château ? Parce que moi, je ne pourrais jamais transporter tout ceci à l'intérieur. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre sort magique, alors, un petit coup de baguette et tout sera fini..."

Le gros ne comprit pas bien ce que l'autre voulait dire.

"Vous me prenez pour quoi ? Un sorcier ? Redescendez sur terre mon vieux !"

Rusard regarda le gros d'un air surpris.

"Mais alors...vous êtes des moldus ? avez fait pour entrer ici ?"

"Bah, par la porte ! Bon, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, on voudrait bien rentrer chez nous. A la r'voyure, miss den Adel."

Puis, le déménageur fit demi-tour, monta dans son camion et quelque instants plus tard, disparut.

"Bah ça alors..."murmura rusard à l'adresse d'on ne sait trop qui. "Faudra que j'aille dire à Dumbledore que sa protection de je ne sais quoi ne marches plus...Qu'est ce que tu en penses ma belle ? Miss Teigne ? T'es passer où encore ?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse de son (sale) félin adorée, Rusard commença à paniquer et à chercher partout dans le parc. C'est alors qu'on entendit un miaou retentir sous les kilos de cartons.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amilly était triste de savoir que son week-end était fini. Et c'est presque avec regret (je dis presque, faudrait être malade de passer sa vie dans une telle maison de fou...enfin, chacun voit midi à sa porte...) qu'elle retourna à poudlard. Bizarrement, rogue était un peu plus cordial, plus attentif, comme si que ce week-end les avait rapprocher.

Naturellement, le trajet se fit en poudre de cheminette, qui eut pour résultat une nouvelle décoration dur le tapis (noir) de Rogue (enfin, je vous laisse imaginer, sauf que cette fois ci, elle avait fait des efforts...c'est bon, j'arrête !).

Mais rogue faillit faire un autre arrêt cardiaque (ce qui serait dommage, sinon, avec qui on pourrait s'amuser, nous, pauvre fanfictionneur ? ? ?) lorsqu'il vit dans son bureau des montagnes et des montagnes de cartons avec « fragile » écrit en rose fluo dessus. Il se tourna vers sa fille, un sourcils lever, signe chez lui d'un « explication –mademoiselle-et-tout-de-suite-si-vous-ne-voulez-pas-que-je-vous-bottes-le-derrière ». Amilly, de son côté, poussa un cri de joie, car elle avait enfin retrouver ces chères affaires tant manqué, puis eu une pensée non affectueuse aux déménageurs, qui en avait mis du temps quand même, non mais oh, pour qui se prennes ce gens qui se croient tout permis ? ? ?

Donc, c'est dans la joie et l'allégresse que Amilly put installer sa chambre, en compagnie de son père, lui faisant la description de chaque objet (et croyez-moi, elle n'en avait pas qu'un).

Rogue se mit à déballer un carton qui décelait des photographie, qui, à sa grande surprise ne bouger pas. Une représentait la mère d'Amilly, Marianne. Il eut un bref sourire à la vue de cette jeune femme souriante, à la belle chevelure brune, aux yeux bleus pétillants et son petit nez en trompette (et Rogue se plaisant à penser que si son nez avait été droit, la face du monde aurait été changé...). C'était l'une des rares femmes qui n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, qui l'avait aimé pour ce qu'il était. Derrière ce masque de froideur, il y avait un cœur qui pouvait aimer...et la preuve de cette amour était devant ses yeux, en train de ranger dans sa penderie des vêtements, tout en papotant. Il posa la photo au chevet de sa fille, et la rejoignit.

"Amilly," commençant t-il avec douceur.

"Et comme je le disais, cette pétasse de Kimi ne voulait pas que je sorte avec son copain, et ils avaient casser depuis 1 heures. Des fois, j'aurais voulu la buter..."

Bon, d'accord, la preuve de cette amour était un peu incorrect.

"HO ! C'EST QUOI CE LANGAGE AMILLY ? Est-ce QUE JE T'AI ELEVER COMME CA MOI ? bon, où j'en étais moi ? ah oui. J'ai discuté avec Dumbledore, et il accepte que tu puisses te balader librement dans le château tout le temps que tu voudras, jusqu'à ce que je te trouve une école pour mold...je veux dire pour toi. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

Rogue, à qui le rôle de père lui allait étonnamment bien, s'attendait à ce que sa fille se jette dans ses bras et se mette à le remercier et à lui faire un gros câlin.

"Sympa, c'est cool," fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille. "Et puis après, Jenifer est venue et elle a dit à Kimi qu'elle voulait sortir avec richard, mais lui, il aimait encore Kimi..."

Rogue se retint de lancer un « silencio » sur Amilly, pour qu'elle arrête son blabla. Il entreprit donc de déballer un autre carton, qui contenait un étrange appareil.

"Euhhhh...c'est quoi, ça ?" demandant t-il.

Amilly se retourna et poussa un cri de joie.

"Mon lecteur de Cd ! Ils me l'ont pas bousiller ! C'est un miracle ! ! ! Tu aimes la musique?"

Rogue ne savait pas trop quoi dire...La seule musique qu'il aimait écouter, c'était la musique de chambre, avec le vieux Dumbie, qui possédait d'extra vinyles soit dit en passant. Sans attendre la réponse de son père, Amilly enfourna un CD au hasard dans le lecteur CD (sans blague ? Elle aurait très bien pu le mettre dans le grille pain...) et appuya sur « play ».

« I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream...  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean...  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright...  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight »(1)

Pendant un instant, Severus crut que la tempête s'était lever, que le ciel s'était déchirer et que le Tout-Puissant avait décidé d'anéantir toute vie sur terre. D'une main, il (Rogue, pas le Tout-Puissant) se couvrit les oreilles et de l'autre sortit sa baguette, pour lancer un Silencio bien senti à l'appareil venant tout droit des enfers.

Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que « magie » ne fait pas bon ménage avec « électricité »..

"PAPA ! QU'EST-T'A FOUTU ! T'AS CASSER MON LECTEUR CD ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Amilly jeta un regard made-in-Rogue à son papounet d'amour, qu'elle aimait de la vie de tous les jours.

Sa vengeance allait être terrible...

* * *

(1) breaking the habit, Linkin Park

Oui, je sais, ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas long (4 pages), mais il me fallait ce genre de scène pour le prochain, qui va vraiment être bien (enfin, j'espère !).

Le prochain chapitre verra donc la vengeance suprême de miss Den Adel (elle s'énerve vraiment pour un rien celle là ! ! !).

Et puis, pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez un chapitre spéciale magazine. Vous allez vous régaler ! ! !

Je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre à mes petits reviewers adorés, mais je tiens vraiment à tous vous remercier de me lire, vous êtes vraiment trop chou !

Merci à **m4r13**, **Thaele Ellia**, **Luffynette**, **Aelea WoOd**, **Shenna**, **kayasaora**, **Timi Turner**, **La folle** et **Djeiyanna**, de m'avoir laisser de très gentil reviewer.

Ah oui, et puis, je tiens aussi à préciser qu'en effet, je me suis inspirer de Wasabi pour écrire cette histoire...

Voilà !

A la prochaine !

Dr G.


	8. Mission: Impossible

Titre : L'enfant de l'amûûûr... 

Auteur : Dr Gribouille

Genre : Comique

Rating : Général

Note : Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! Un chapitre remplie de counasserie ! Rien que pour vos petites mirettes ! Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Mission : Impossible (1 partie)

_7h30_

Toujours en bougonnant (non, mais de quel _droit _son père _osait_ la réveiller ?), Amilly descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, la grande Salle était extraordinairement bruyante. Après avoir maudit le monde entier, elle prit place au côté de Rogue (qui, pour changer était de mauvais poil) et se servit de petit pain et de chocolat au lait.

Et comme à son habitude, des centaines de hiboux déferlèrent sur les élèves, leur donnant le lot quotidien de bonne ou mauvaises nouvelles. Cinq minutes passèrent lorsque Amilly se rendit compte qu'un hibou marron tendait sa patte désespérément, où était accrocher une lettre. La jeune fille la prit (la lettre, pas la patte, pauvre bestiole, quelqu'un pourrait appeler la SPA, siou plaît ?).

Rogue fut un peu inquiet du soudain mutisme de sa fille unique (c'est qu'avec le temps, il devient sentimental le Roguinounichounet d'amour...)

"Qui est ce ?" demanda donc le père (on lui a jamais appris que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? )

"Rien," répondit Amilly, l'air absent. "Juste mes 5 autres jumelles qui m'envoient leurs nouvelles pour me dire qu'elles arrivent dans 3 jours. Je peux sortir de table, papa ? Merci !"

Et laissant derrière elle un Rogue médusé, la jeune fille quitta la salle la tête haute, essayant de ne pas exploser de rire.

Il s'agissait en fait de l'avocat de sa mère qui lui demandait si elle était sage et si elle se comportait bien avec son père.

Cinq jumelles...n'importe quoi.

_8h05_

Amilly avait obtenu de son père qui l'avait obtenu de Dumbledore lui-même l'autorisation spéciale de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Visiter le château, par exemple.

Mais elle avait un autre plan en tête. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Ils allaient voir de quel bois elle allait se chauffer ! Foi d'une Den Adel/Rogue !

Elle se rendit donc dans les cachots, plus précisément vers le bureau de son père. Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un homme en pleine confection d'une potion assez compliquer.

"Bonjour !" s'exclama Amilly à l'adresse du tableau.

"Mot de passe..."lui répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

Ah oui, elle avait oublié, il fallait un mot de passe pour entrer. Grrr. Amilly prit une profonde inspiration.

« potion », « Serpentard », « gras », plus black que moi tu meurs », « je m'aime », « Vive moi », « Marmite »...mais euh, tu veux pas t'ouvrir tout simplement ? S'il te plaît !

"Mot de passe," répéta l'alchimiste, imperturbable.

Elle se retint de lui filer un bon coup de pied (d'ailleurs, où aurait-elle bien pu lui donner ?)

"Mais enfin," s'égosilla t'elle, tu me connais, "c'est moi, Amilly !"

"Mot de passe."

"TU ME SAOULES AVEC TON MOT DE PASSE !"

La porte menant au laboratoire de son papounette chéri s'ouvrit comme par magie – réflexion faite, par magie tout court...- et la jeune fille entra dans la salle.

La pièce était plonger dans l'obscurité, mis à part une torche qui éclairait très faiblement. Tous étaient bien ordonnés : les flacons étiquetés et rangée flaconnaient par ordre alphabétique sur une étagère, les chaudrons brillant chaudronnaient par taille et les livres et grimoires poussiéreux et devant peser au moins une tonne cinq chacun livraient et grimoiraient dans une grande bibliothèque (je sais ma phrase ne veut rien dire, mais essayez-vous de ne pas utiliser le verbe « ranger » tout le temps !).

Sur une table reposait tous les instruments du parfait petit alchimiste, avec pipettes, fioles et autres balances, mais bon, étant donner que je ne suis pas Zola, je vais vous épargner la description de son bureau.

Après ce bref interlude, Amilly se dirigea précautionneusement vers la grande étagère où le meilleur professeur de potion de tout Poudlard (ça va les chevilles ?) collectionnait les plus subtils poisons de tout l'Angleterre.

« potion pour pied velus », « potion d'amour », « poison inventer », « potion pour mentir », « poison pour pomme empoisonner », « remèdes pour mal de gorge », « potion pour faire danser la carioca à un mort-vivant », « poison pour élève indésirable », « remèdes pour bobo ventre », « potion pour avoir une bonne note », j'en passe et des meilleurs...

Amilly regarda attentivement les étiquettes. Enfin, un sourire cruel, cynique à faire peur et digne d'un Severus Rogue apparut sur son visage angélique, et elle tendit la main pour attraper une fiole.

Niak, niak...Ave Amilly, ceux qui vont souffrir te salue !

_8h45_

Amilly se demandait comment, oui comment allait-elle faire pour entrer l'air de rien dans la cuisine. La solution lui sauta aux yeux : Gâchette. Piquant un sprint à faire pâlir mettre le nom d'un sprinter célèbre , elle eut juste le temps d'attraper son chaton et descendit en quatrième vitesse jusqu'au sous-sol de Poudlard et entra dans la cuisine (me demandez pas comment elle a fait pour entrer) A sa vue, les elfes se jetèrent littéralement à ses pieds, pardon, je voulais dire sur elle

"Bonjour miss !" s'exclama un des elfes (celui qui avait des oreilles de chauve souris et des yeux verts globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis). "Que pouvons nous faire à la miss ?"

"Mon petit chat crève la dalle, est ce que vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à grignoter ? C'est pour emporter" (ma parole, elle passe une commande à Macdo ? ? ).

Après une énième révérence, Dobby (je suis sûr que vous n'aviez pas devinez de quel elfe je parlais...) et ses compagnons partirent remplir les exigences d'Amilly (surtout qu'ils avaient peur de ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire subir...). Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'on ne devait jamais rester seul à côté d'un chaudron.

Elle vérifia que personne ne l'a regarde et versa d'un coup le contenu de la fiole dans une grosse marmite au hasard.

"Voilà miss, il y a des petits gâteaux et du lait. Souhaitez-vous autre chose ?"

"Non...enfin, si : qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?" dit-elle en désignant la marmite.

"Du ragoût de bœuf, miss."

"Merci beaucoup du renseignement !" s'exclama la jeune fille, en se jurant de ne plus jamais toucher à un ragoût de bœuf de sa vie. "Au revoir !"

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, un sourire de satisfaction afficher à ses lèvres. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra des élèves de Gryffondor.

"Oooooooh, qu'il est mignon ton chaton ! je peux le prendre ?" s'écria Parvati Patil.

Amilly lui passa le minou et remarqua au passage que le beau brun ténébreux (nan, pas Rogue, l'autre) n'était pas très loin d'elle.

"Il est trop mignon. Qui te l'a offert ?"

"Mon père," répondit-elle en lorgnant du coin de l'œil the Survivor.

"Ooooh, ton père doit être un homme merveilleux, fantastique, gentil et très attentionnée..."

"Si on veut...c'est Rogue," la coupa Amilly en reprenant son chat et en tournant les talons. "Bye !"

Arrivé à sa chambre, elle déposa son minet par terre et lui déballa son casse-croûte.

"Amuses toi bien mon petit minou, mais moi, j'ai du pain sur la planche."

_9h20_

Elle refema soigneusement la porte derrière elle, lorsque soudain :

SPLATCH !

Elle reçut un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Bouillonnant de rage, elle leva les yeux vers la coupable.

"Toi..."grinça t-elle entre ses dents. "Tu va me la payer !"

L'esprit frappeur Peeves lui tira la langue et s'enfuit, Amilly coller aux miches.

"REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS VOIR, ESPECE DE SALE FANTÔME DE MES DEUX ! ! !"hurla t-elle comme un sauvage dans les couloirs.

Je vous rappelles pour information qu'il est 9h20 –ah non, 24, autant pour moi- et qu'à cette heure ci, il y a des professeurs qui font cours à des élèves.

Cette course poursuite après l'esprit frappeur mana notre pauvre Amilly tout en haut de la tour nord. Elle grimpa un escalier en colimaçon, et se retrouva dans un salle de classe. Tiens, personne.

Allons bon, quel connerie allait-elle bien pouvoir faire encore ? Ooooh...que ces boules de cristal était bien ranger ! Que ces tasses était belle ! Que ces sachets de thé sentait bon !

CRAC, CRAC, CRAC ! (je vous rassures, elle ne mange pas de cracottes).

"On, non, quel maladroite je suis !"

Amilly venait de péter toute les tasses par terre. Elle prit ensuite les sachets de thé et s'amusa à les déchirer un par un et à éparpiller leurs contenus sur la sol pour en faire un petit monticule.

Si ça, ce n'était pas de l'art !

Soudain, Amilly entendit du bruit provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Elle se leva d'un bond et avant de quitter la salle, elle subtilisa une boule de cristal.

10h15

Scrogneugneu de scrogneugneu !

Impossible de faire entrer cette boule cristal dans les toilettes ! Les manches de son pull relevées, les mains trempés, des mèches de cheveux pendouillant misérablement sur ses yeux, Amilly tentait de boucher les WC du 2 étage avec la boule de cristal.

C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu prendre quelque chose de moins gros...

"Tu fais quoi là ?"

Amilly sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le mur. Une jeune fille se posta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches d'un air réprobateur.

"Rien," mentit Amilly, "j'allais au petit coin, c'est interdit ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette boule de cristal ?"

"Lire mon avenir."

"Menteuse," hurla l'autre fille. "Tu voulais boucher mes toilettes avec !"

Amilly leva les yeux vers mimi Geignarde et poussa un profond soupir.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Tu veux pas me filer un coup de main ?"

"Avec plaisir..."dit mimi geignarde, les yeux pétillants.

_10h55_

Rien à signaler. Amilly est juste retourner dans a chambre pour aller se changer, prendre une douche et faire semblant d'être sage comme un image.

Amilly, sage...c'est ça, et moi, je crois encore au père noël !

_12h05_

"Ca va Amilly ? tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyer ?"

Le jeune fille secoua la tête. Rogue poussa un ouf de soulagement dans sa tête. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne se décide à faire des connerie dans tout les château.

Après tout, n'était-il pas son responsable ?

Amilly prit place à la table de professeurs. Elle entendit trelawney en train de se plaindre qu'on avait mis le souk dans sa salle de classe et que son 3 œil s'en voyait très contrarié.

"Amilly, tu m'écoutes quand je parles ? Tu en veux ?"

"Euh, c'est quoi ?" demanda t-elle en voyant le plat que lui tendait son père.

"Du ragoût de bœuf."

"Non merci, je suis allergique au bœuf !"

La jeune fille mâchouilla d'un air absent son pain, tout en regardant attentivement les 4 tables qui se dressaient devant elle.

Pov' petits élèves ! Allez, manger mon bon ragoût, vous m'en donnerait des nouvelles...

c'est alors que le brouhaha de la salle fut couper par une voix tonitruante :

« Etoile des neiges

Pays merveilleux

Où ceux qui s'aiment

Vivent à deux !

Etoile des neiges

Mon cœur amoureux

Est pris au piège

Par tes grands yeux ! »

S'ensuivit d'un immense éclat de rire. Amilly sentit ses oreilles lui chauffer et elle tourna lentement la tête à côté d'elle.

Oh non, Dieu tout-puissant, abat la foudre sur ma tête immédiatement...

C'était Rogue qui venait de faire une superbe démonstration vocale de chansons de noël moldus.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul, toute la table des professeurs avait subi d'étonnantes transformations : Dumbledore avait une barbe multicolore, MacGonagall se retrouva avec une horrible paire d'oreille de lapin rose, Hagrid se retrouva avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon arborant des petits hippogriffes, Flitwick se mit à enfler, tandis que madame Chourave rapetissait, Trelawney vociférait des propos grossiers. Et madame Pomfresh dansait le cancan sur la table.

Les élèves des 4 maisons explosèrent de rire, se roulait par terre, se tenaient les cotes, bref, pour résumer tout ça, c'était la pagaille dans la grande Salle (mis à part Amilly, devenu aussi blanche qu'un linge).

Même les fantômes s'y mettaient !

Rogue (entonnant avec magnificence « il est né le divin enfant ») se leva et fila à son bureau chercher l'antidote.

Il versa trois gouttes de potion dans chacun des verres des professeurs (« Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver ! ») et au bout de 5 minutes, les effets cessèrent. Tous les enseignants s'effondrèrent sur la table, épuisés, sauf Rogue (tiens donc ?) qui regardait l'ensemble de la salle de ses yeux perçant à la recherche du coupable. Il se tourna enfin vers Amilly et bizarrement, elle su que sa dernière heure venait de sonner.

Apparemment, il avait l'air d'être très en colère.

Ca allait être sa fête...

_12h50_

Dire que Rogue était en colère était un euphémisme. Enragé serait le terme le plus exact.

"COMMENT AS-TU OSEE ENTRER DANS MON BUREAU SANS MON AUTORISATION ? NON, MAIS REGARDE DANS QUELLE PAGAILLE TU NOUS A MIS ! CA T'AMUSES TOI DE VERSER N'IMPORTE QUOI N'IMPORTE OU ? TIENS, J'AURAIS VOULU MOURIR EMPOISONNER POUR TE FILER UN MORT SUR LA CONSCIENCE !"

"Ouais, bah t'avais pas qu'à bousiller mon lecteur cd..."

"ET ARRETES DE MA REPONDRE ! ! ! ! !"

Amilly grogna un peu plus, mais ne rajouta rien.

"Comme je ne peux pas te faire confiance, tu vas retourner en salle de classe avec moi, mais cette fois ci, tu suivras mes cours," reprit Rogue un peu plus calment (surtout parce qu'il en a ras le bol d'hurler après elle...çi ti pas trooooop mignon ?). "Allez, viens !"

Résigné, Amilly le suivit –non sans grommeler dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas.

* * *

Voici pour la première partie. Je trouvais ce chapitre un peu trop long, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est déjà tout écrit (y'a plus qu'à taper...mais « y'a plus qu'à »). Je le posterais vendredi prochain (parce que devinez quoi ? Je commence les cours jeudi. Alelujah !). J'espère quand même que cette première partie vous a plu !

Réponse à mes petits lecteurs :

**Timi Turner** : Mais non, je ne te trouve pas du tout folle ! J'adore recevoir tes reviews, ça me met beaucoup de baume au cœur ! J'espère que tu t'es bien marrer !

Merci !

**Lily la tigresse** : c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir de telle copliment !

**Thaele Ellia** : Mais bien sur que tu peux aller la consoler notre pôv petite Amilly (et puis d'alleurs, c'est un peu grâce à toi qu'elle a vu le jour !). Pauvre miss Teigne...Attend, tu n'as encore vu ce que je lui réserve encore ! Ca lui apprendra à martyriser les élèves ! ! !). Quand au fameux magazine...il reverra le jour prochainement !

Bizou !

**Kytice** : la voici la suite ! Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

Merci pour ta review !

Merci!

**Bubblegum712** : j'adore ton pseudo ! Moi je plains le pauvre rogue d'avoir une fille aussi chiante ! Et puis, j'adore affubler Rogue de surnom tous ridicules les uns que les autres !

Merci pour ta review!

**La folleuh** : Dis moi quand tu auras une fic à ton actif, je teins absolument à être ta première reviweuse ! Mais une question primordiale : as-tu aimée ce chapitre !

En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

**Siria** : Amilly fait mener la vie dure à Rogue...je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime bien !

Merci pour ta review !

Et je tiens aussi à remercier **Thaele Ellia**, **Kytice**, **Siria**, **Nana13**, **Bubblegum712** et **Aelea WoOd** pour m'avoir si gentiment aider à imaginer des bêtises pour Amilly !

Je crois avoir fais tout le tour...

Ah non, dernière petite chose : une petite review, siou plait ? ? ? C'est pas pour moi, mais Amilly !

Merci encore, gros bizou et à vendredi prochain !

Dr G.


	9. Mission : Impossible, deuxième round

Titre : L'enfant de l'amûûûr... 

Auteur : Docteur G.

Genre : Comique

Rating : général

Notes : Voici la deuxième partie ! Comme d'habitude, les RAR sont à la fin ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Mission Impossible : deuxième round

_13h05_

Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi chiant que ça...C'était même marrant. Mettre de drôles de truc dans des machins pour que ça fasse des bidules...Amilly eut pendant un instant l'impression de retomber en enfance, quand elle s'amusait à coller de la boue dans les cheveux d'une fille, ou quand elle forçait la même fille à manger des limaces...Quel bonheur ! (Je tiens à rassurer mes lecteurs que JAMAIS je n'ai fait ce genre de bêtises...manger des limaces...ouh, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant !).

En plus, la personne avec qui son père l'avait collé était mignon à souhait : grand, mince, blond, yeux gris...un parfait petit play-boy.

"Et sinon, tu viens d'où ?"

"D'Allemagne."

"Ouah ! J'y suis jamais allé. Mais ça doit être magnifique. Un peu comme toi. T'as d'beaux yeux, tu sais ? ? ?"

Se faire draguer par Malefoy...Qui dit mieux ?

"Tiens, rajoute les pieds d'escargot..."reprit Malefoy en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

"D'accord. Dis donc, t'es doué en potion, toi..."

"Oh, tu sais, y' pas qu'en potion que je suis doué...Attention, remue plus doucement, sinon, tu va en mettre partout. Attends, je vais te montrer."

Joignant ses gestes à la parole, il posa sa main sur celle d'Amilly et tourna lentement la cuillère en bois.

C'est siiii romantique...(soupir).

Amilly leva les yeux vers Drago. Mon Dieu, être aussi mortellement sexy devrait être interdit par la loi.

Elle aurait voulu passer le restant de ses jours comme ça, à mélanger une potion douteuse. Et même si ladite potion écume à gros bouillon, est devenu aussi marron que...enfin, marron quoi et qu'elle commence à siffler dangereusement.

Enfin, je pense que vous vous en doutez : BOUM !

Encore ? Oui, je sais, ça fait la deuxième explosion en une histoire, c'est beaucoup. Tiens, on dirait que Sevy est encore fâché.

"Malefoy ! Amilly ! Je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire de fabriquer là ?"

La fille du professeur sortit de sa torpeur pour se rendre compte qu'en plus d'avoir exploser, la potion avait touchée toutes les personnes présente qui se tenait dans un rayon d'1km50, c'est à dire toute la classe.

"Oups..."

Résultat des courses, tous les élèves serpentesques et gryffondoriennes se voyait pousser une trompe d'éléphant à la place du nez (et comme le dit le proverbe, un éléphant, ça trompe énormément). Rogue donna l'antidote à tous les élèves (bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de laisser Potter et ses poteaux comme tels) afin de stopper les gonflements nasaux de ses chers petits.

Il enleva au passage 1 point à Serpentard pour inattention en cours et 20 point à Gryffondor parce que Potter fils venait de crier à l'injustice.

Personnellement, je trouve cela honteux : comment les Serpentard vont retrouver ce point perdu ? ? ?

_14h10_

C'est sans ménagement qu'Amilly fut virer du cours de son père. Au début, Rogue avait penser à enfermer sa fille sans sa chambre, mais il eut peur qu'elle appelle SOS enfants battus.

Il se contenta de la réprimer sévèrement et l'envoya gentiment faire mumuse ailleurs, avant qu'elle ne se décide à envoyer Poudlard sur la Lune. Sur le chemin menant à sa chambre, elle re-rencontra Peeves, qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou à placer des bouteilles d'encres pleines sur les lustres.

"Ca t'amuses ?" lui lança t-elle, pas furieuse, mais presque (et si l'encre tombait sur la tête de son petit blondinet ?).

Amilly ,les mains sur les hanches d'un air réprobateur, fixait l'esprit frappeur d'un œil torve.

"Lâches ça tout de suite..."

Peeves eut un sourire mauvais et balança une bouteille d'encre qui loupa sa cible, et vient s'écraser à côté de la jeune fille.

"Ca a failli..."murmura Amilly en regardant les dégâts.

Je vous laisse à nouveau deviner la suite : Fast et Furious à Poudlard version marathon. Et toujours accompagnées des hurlements tels que : « papa, au secours, il y a un dingue qui veut me tuer » ou encore « maman, si tu es devenu un ange, viens à mon secours », etc, etc.

La routine quoi.

Sauf que...

"MISS DEN ADEL ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE A HURLER DE LA SORTE ? C'EST UNE ECOLE !"

Re-re oups.

Ce n'était ni son père, ni cette vielle chouette de MacGonagall. C'était ce vieux croulant de Dumbie. Et apparemment, il avait l'air d'être assez de mauvais poil.

La tête basse, elle suivit le directeur dans son bureau. Comme de coutumes, il lui proposa un bonbon au citron (être ou ne pas être gentleman, tel est la question...), avant de la regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour lui dire que ce n'est pas bien Amilly de se comporter de cette façon, qu'il y a ici des étudiants qui perfectionnent leurs savoirs, heureusement qu'il passait par-là, si c'était Rusard, il n'imagine même pas les conséquences, enfin bon, elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle a fait, il n'est pas fier d'elle, il va être obliger de tout rapporter à Severus et elle sûre de ne pas vouloir un esquimau au citron, c'est vachement bon ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, trop occuper à faire du boudin. Alors qu'elle se demandait quand le vieux aurait fini de tchatcher, voilà que le professeur MacGonagall interrompit la « passionnante » discussion.

"professeur Dumbledore, il y a un petit problème, le deuxième étage est inondé...Quelqu'un à boucher les toilettes."

"On a un coupable ?" s'enquit Dumbledore.

"Nous avions penser à Peeves, mais il est introuvable."

"Et Mimi ?"

MacGonagall lui lança un regard perçant qui voulait tout dire. Dumbledore se leva et suivit le professeur, tout en recommandant à Amilly de na pas bouger.

_15h35_

"Il avait pas tord, le vieux, c'est drôlement bon !" s'exclama Amilly, dégustant un esquimau.

Elle se lécha élégamment les doigts et regarda le stock d'approvisionnement personnel de papie Dumbie.

Une idée démoniaque germa dans la cervelle d'Amilly. Elle prit alors tous les esquimaux sans exception et les balança par la fenêtre. (Oh sacrilège, comment l'auteur a bien pu imaginer une telle horreur ?).

A vengeance, quand tu nous tiens...

_15h05_

Bonne nouvelles, Dumbie n'a pas su que c'était elle qui avait boucher les toilettes. Mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai perdu Amilly. Non, je ne veux pas dire par-là qu'elle est morte, juste que je l'ai perdu quoi, elle était là et puis pouf, je l'ai perdu...

Donc, si quelqu'un sait où elle se trouve, veuillez me laisser un message.

15h25

je l'ai retrouver ! Elle se promenait innocemment dans le couloir sud-ouest. Par contre, il va y avoir une quantité d'élève qui vont avoir du mal à rentrer dans leur salle commune : Amilly a changer TOUS les mots de passe. Misère de misère.

Bref, reprenons notre aventure.

Amilly, à la recherche d'une nouvelle bêtise, croisa au détour d'un chemin le chat d'un certain concierge. Miss teigne apercevant la jeune fille, miaula à tout va, afin que son maître, le très non-moins-prisé Rusard (il a peu être les cheveux gras, mais il n'est rein comparer au grand, merveilleux, formidable, beau, gentil etc, etc, Severus Rogue, quand même !) qui faisait la chasse à l'Amilly.

Cette dernière, paniqué devant le matou, prit ledit matou par la peau du cou (oh, ça rime ! ! !) et l'emmena loin, loin, loin. Pour se retrouver dans une remise ou était entreposer un fantastique bric-à-brac, dont des pots de peinture.

Niak, niak, niak. Amilly adore le rose.

_15h50_

"MIAOUUUUU ! ! ! !" (comprenez « o s'kourrrrrrr »).

"Miss teigne, c'est toi ?" s'exclama Argus Rusard, cherchant sa chatte partout.

"MIAOUUU ! ! ! ! "(« papa ! je suis lààààààà ! »)

"MISS TEIGNE ! ! ! ! MAIS QUI T'A FAIT CA ? ? ? ? ?"

"Mi-a-ou."

"Cette chipie...je vais lui arracher les intestins et les balancer dans les douves du château, et après, je vais lui prendre sa tête et la balancer contre un mur. Je vais lui arracher la peau et je m'en ferais un magnifique pyjama. Je la tiens."

Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça ne tourne pas rond dans la tête à Rusard. Il semblerait qu'il est des pulsions meurtrières. Quelqu'un pourrait-il appeler la A.D.H.B (Association de Défenses contre les Héroïnes Battues) ? ? ?

Mais je m'égare, là. Reprenons là où je m'étais arrêter.

16h10

Décidément, le rose allait aussi très bien sur les murs du château. Et puis, ça faisait plus chouette le rose...enfin, vous imaginez le désastre...Se sont les fondateurs de Poudlard qui doivent se retourner dans leur tombes...

Après cette magnifique démonstration d'art contemporain du 20 siècles, la chère fille du professeur décida d'aller un peu dehors, pour se changer les idées.

Elle marcha longtemps dehors, sous le vent qui balayait les dernières feuilles jaunes de l'automne. Une pluie fine tombait, formant sur le sol de grosse flaques d'eau dans lequel Amilly s'amusa à sauter à pieds joints. Ses pas la menèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch (c'est quoi ça le quidiche ?), où – comme par hasard de chez fait exprès-, les Serpentards s'entraînait pour le prochain match de Quirche, dans deux semaines, contre Poufsouffle. Amilly aperçut la silhouette sexy de Malefoy, et elle le regarda dans une admiration béate faire le guignol sur son balai.

Drago, dans un magnifique salto arrière suivi d'un atterrissage spectaculaire, s'arrêta devant Amilly.

"Salut, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

Amilly haussa gracieusement les épaules. Quel romantisme à deux balles ! Nan, mais franchement, vous croyez que Drago lui fait la cour ? Il savait pertinemment qu'Amilly etait la fille de son professeur, c'était juste pour bien se faire voir de lui en prenant bien soin d'elle. N'importe quoi !

Enfin, après quelques paroles échangées, Drago remonta sur son balai est recommença à faire le pitre, comme tout bon Malefoy qui se respecte. Au bout de dix minutes d'acrobatie, Amilly dut se rendre compte qu'elle se faisait purement chier (et l'auteur aussi, elle n'a pas envie de passer toute la nuit à décrire les conneries de Malefoy), en plus elle commençait vraiment à crever la dalle. Elle quitta sans plus de cérémonie le terrain pour aller prendre une bonne douche (parce que, mine de rien, la pluie ça mouille) et se changer (ces vêtements avait pris une jolie teinte rose, les gens pourrait se douter de quelque chose concernant le changement de couleur des couloirs).

17h00

Les pieds plein de boue, Amilly se dirigea vers ses appartements. Je crois bien que Rusard va avoir une crise cardiaque, Lui qui a siiii bien nettoyer, cirer et lustrer le couloirs. Le pauvre quand même.

Amilly passa devant le bureau sacré de son père, pour l'occasion, ouvert. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche et entra. Aaah, toutes ces fioles rangés et classés...Amilly s'amusa à les mélanger, à changer les étiquettes, à en vider certain de leur contenu. Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi méchante ? PARCE QUE ! ! !

Je crois que demain matin, y'en a un qui va avoir de drôle de surprise !

18h15

Rogue posa sa plume et se massa les tempes. Il était fatiguer de tous ces imbéciles qui croyaient que « potion » rimait avec « cuisine ». Quel bande de cornichon sans cervelle ! Il envoya valser la derrière copie d'un Poufsouffle de 3 année (pour une fois qu'il ne s'agit pas des Gryffondor !) à l'autre bout de son bureau et se leva, faisant craquer quelques os au passage. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa grande horloge et quitta la pièce, désirant passer quelques instants avec sa fille avant d'aller dîner.. C'est fou ce qu'on s'attache vite à ces petites choses quand on y pense bien ! Il se revit pendant une fraction de seconde quand il était dans le bureau du ministre des affaires étrangères, à entendre le gros avocat lui dire qu'il avait une fille. Quel beau jour vraiment !

Arriver devant la chambre de sa fille, il toqua doucement à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il entra sans faire de bruit. Ce qu'il vit l'émut au plus haut point. Amilly dormait comme un petit bébé, recroquevillé sur elle-même, ronflant comme un sonore (bizarrement, savoir qu'elle ronfle ôte tout le charme. Doucement, Severus enveloppa sa fille dans ses couverture, et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue (mince, un bisous de Rogue à sa fille...rien que d'écrire ça, j'ai les larmes au yeux !).

Il éteignit les bougies et quitta la chambre silencieusement, laissant Amilly rêver de pot de peinture, de chat, de course poursuite et d'un prince charmant blond...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Non, pas l'histoire, mais le chapitre. Il reste encore 4 chapitres avant le mot « Fin ». Mais non, ne soyez pas triste ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Comme les Lucas (Georges) ou Jackson (Peter), je vais créer moi aussi ma propre trilogie, sur des évènements peu ordinaire qui se passerait à nos héros Pottérien (comme coller une fille à Rogue. Quoi, c'est déjà fait ?). La prochaine aura pour personnage principal Harry, et la troisième Hermione. Après, je verrais si j'en fais d'autres. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus ! Mais Ne vous inquiétez pas, les fics seront toujours classer « Humour » !

Je tiens à remercier encore et toujours mes petits reviewers. D'ailleurs, je vous ai écrit un petit poème :

Hum, hum

« Ode aux reviewers

Chers petits reviewers,

Vous êtes tous dans mon p'tit cœur

Quand j'ouvre ma boîte au lettre

Quel joie de voir apparaître

Des petits messages de vous

Vous êtes vraiment des petits choux

Vous illuminez ma journée

Comme un beau ciel d'été.

Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur,

Chers petits reviewers ! »

Alors ? c'est chou, hein ! j'ai eu du mal à le faire. Trèves de plaisanterie, réponse au review :

**Thaele Ellia** : la prochaine fois que j'irais au chemin de traverse et/ou que je croiserai Sevie, je te rapporterais les potions demander. J'ai essayez de réutiliser les idées que l'on m'avait envoyer, je les ai toutes trouver génial. Et que penses tu de Miss teigne, en rose ? Pas mal, non ? Et ce chapitre ? merci pour ta review !Biz !

**Kytice** : Contente que ça t'es plu ! J'espère que tu as aussi bien rigoler pour ce chapitre ! merci pour ta review !

**Flora** : Ma petite fleur (tu as abandonner ta fic ou quoi ? Suis triste moi !) Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Tu me donneras ta nouvelle adresse ?Kissouille !

**Maikie** : D'abord, merci pour ta review. Ensuite, réponse à tes questions : pourquoi de l'allemand ? parce que c'est une des seules langues que je connais, mis à part l'anglais. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'adore cette langue ! Elle est si compliquer ! Et puis aussi parce que je trouvais que ça collait bien à Amilly. Voilà ! Et oui, j'aime, j'adore, j'adules les Monthy Python (qui s'écrit bien comme tu l'a écrit). J'adore leurs films, sketchs et humour ! Je suis exploser de rire devant sacré Graal et la vie de Brian ! Je suis contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule ! Quand à Linkin park., je n'ai aucune nouvelle, je sais simplement que le chanteur, Chester est très beaucoup malade. Paix à son âme. RE-voilà !merci encore pour tes deux reviews et bon courage pour le bac !Bizou !

**La folleuh** : T'as vu ! J'ai reviewer ta première fic ! A quand la suite ?Et ce chapitre, qu'en a tu penser ? As tu encore rigoler ? Merci pour ta review et gros bizou !

**Zélia** : « Ein Scherbold » ? j'ai chercher dans le dico, mais il n'y est pas. Je sais que je vais peut-être paraître inculte, mais ça veut dire quoi ? (je sais, j'ai fait 8 ans d'Allemand...La honte !).merci pour ta review ! Biz bizou

Sinon, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles : la première, c'est que je suis étudiante à l'Université Paris 10, à Nanterre, en première année de DEUG études anglo-américaines ! Merveilleux, je fais pari du monde des grands maintenant !

La deuxième, c'est que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! Dans 23 jour exactement !

Et oui, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la dire.

C'est bon, j'arrêtes de vous casser les oreilles avec ma vie pas du tout fascinante, et je vous dis à tous un immense merci de ma lire !

A la prochaine !

Doc G.


	10. Les Caprices de Marianne

Titre : L'enfant de l'amûûûr…

Auteur : Dr gribouille

Genre : Comique

Rating : K, vu que le rating à changer.

Notes : Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien du 10° chapitre de l'enfant de l'amûûûr…D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard horrible. J'ai vraiment très honte de moi, promis, après avoir poster ce chapitre, j'irais demander grâce à Merlin et j'irais me flageller le dos avec des orties (ouille !).

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews sont en bas, alors, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : les Caprices de Marianne

Abus Dumbledore rentra dans son bureau en chantant un air joyeux. Fumseck, du haut de son perchoir, jeta un regard meurtrier vers son maître, puisque :

1/ il l'avait réveillé

2/ il chantait comme une casserole Tefal.

Le vieux directeur se dirigea vers la commode et ouvrit un tiroir révélant un lecteur cd dernier cri, acheter à Darty (le contrat de confiance) pour la modique somme de 149 euros. Il l'avait ensuite ensorcelé pour pouvoir écouter de la bonne musique tout le temps. Mais chut, ça, c'était un secret. MacGonagall ignorait qu'il avait ce genre d'instrument cacher dans son bureau. Comme elle ignorait aussi qu'il possédait un lecteur de DVD et une télé 16/9°. Sinon, elle passerait son temps à mater des films toute la journée au lieu d'aller jouer les professeurs revêches…

En passant et pour information complémentaire si ça vous intéresse, il était un féru de Star Wars (d'ailleurs, son personnage préféré était Chewbacca, allez savoir pourquoi), il avait vu Titanic 12 fois, collectionnait tous les objets se rapportant à casimir et surtout, il avait tous les albums de Chantal Goya (aah…Bécassine, c'est ma cousine…). Comme quoi on pouvait être un vieux croûton, mais fait très djeun's…

Albus mit un long moment à choisir le cd qu'il allait écouter (Queen ou John Lennon ? Queen ou John Lennon ? Allez, Charles Aznavour…), puis il mit en route le lecteur pour brailler à tue tête les paroles de la chanson. Et croyez-moi, entendre Dumbledore gueuler les paroles, c'est encore pire que de se retrouver encercler d'une cinquantaine de Mangemorts assoiffées de sang.

Mais notre chez vieux directeur dut stopper net lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Par les poils du nez de Merlin, avait-il oublier de mettre un sort d'insonorisation dans son bureau ? Il éteignit d'un coup de baguette magique le cd, se leva et alla ouvrir poliment la porte.

Il fut surpris de voir son cher et estimé professeur de potion entrer comme un fou furieux dans son bureau et se mettre à hurler comme un forcené. Albus referma doucement la porte, respira profondément et se tourna vers son protégé, près à braver les foudres et la tempête.

"Et bien, Severus, que se passe t'il donc ?"

Dumbledore avait bien failli dire « encore ». Mais il se retint à temps. De toute façon, il savait (ou presque) sur qui la colère était porter. Le monde entier. Ou le trio gryffondorien. Ou alors sa fille, en dernier recours.

"Ma fille, pardi ! qui voulez-vous d'autre que ça soit ?"

« Tiens, j'aurais du parier », pensa le directeur en prenant place derrière son bureau. Il invita son professeur à faire de même , et lui proposa une tasse de thé (rien de tel pour calmer un Severus Rogus). Bien que ledit Severus Rogus avait déjà avaler une dizaine de tasse de thé avant d'aller voir son supérieur en quête de réconfort, il accepta la tasse que lui tendait le vieux dégénéré. Mais, ça ne l'empêcha quand même pas de gueuler comme un putois :

"Vous savez ce que cette garce a dit sur moi ? Que je l'avais violer !"

Albus recracha la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de prendre et toussa à plusieurs reprise :

"Quoi ?" S'exclama t-il avec la voix de l'inspecteur Colombo.

"Oui !" reprit rogue, ne prenant même pas compte que son directeur était en train de rendre l'âme. "elle a dit ça à tout le monde, elle a dit que j'avais abusé d'elle sexuellement ! Moi ! je sais que j'étais Mangemort, mais quand même il y a des limites à tout !"

Albus essuya le thé qui avait couler sur sa barbe et regarda Severus avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas quand même fait ça ! Pas à sa propre fille ! _Le sang de son sang ! _

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parler de la sorte à mon encontre ! c'est un attentat contre ma pudeur ! déjà, c'était limite le soir où…"continua Rogue sans tenir compte de la question de Dumbledore.

"Elle a porter plainte ?"

"Non. Jamais. Et elle n'avait pas intérêt !"

"Quel âge avait elle à l'époque des faits ?"

"Mmh…16 ans, je crois."

Albus manqua de mourir pour de bon. Il avait abuser d'une fillette de 16 ans ! C'était Azkaban à vie, ça !

"je croyais qu'elle m'aimait, moi…"soupira Severus. "Moi, en tout cas, j'étais et je suis encore fou d'elle. Et Amilly, elle…"

Il poussa un soupir à attendrir la Mort elle-même. De son côté, Albus leva un sourcil : depuis quand Rogue - le professeur Severus Rogue, le maître es potion, ex-Serviteur du mal et désormais résistant du côté des forces du bien, homme cynique, grincheux, prof, atchoum, timide, bref, faisant à lui tout seul les 7 nains…j'en était où moi ? Ah oui ! Donc, depuis quand Rogue aurait il eu l'air aussi triste et abattu ?

D'ailleurs, Albus trouvait que depuis un certain temps, Severus avait changer…Non pas qu'il soit devenu gai, souriant et distribuait des fleurs à ces chers petits qu'était ses élèves, mais, c'était comme si, dans son cœur, une petite flamme d'amour s'était raviver…Dumbledore pouvait presque dire que Severus Rogue – cette vieille chouette rabougris…ah non, ça c'est MacGonagall – était humain à nouveau.

"Vous m'écoutez, Albus ?"

La voix tranchante du professeur Rogue le tira brutalement de sa rêverie.

"je crois que le mieux," dit Albus en se caressant la barbe, "c'est qu'il vaut mieux lui parler et recommencer à zéro."

Severus acquiesça et se leva pour prendre congé de son mentor. Il sentit son cœur se libérer d'un poids énorme. Il était venu au bureau de Dumbledore pour chercher une solution à son problème, et comme toujours la clairvoyance du vieux s'était révéler juste. Ne le disait-on pas le plus grand sorcier du monde ?

"Mais, franchement Severus," s'exclama Albus alors que le professeur allait prendre congé," il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends : vous avez dit avoir eu…heu… …vous savez quoi avec Amilly à 16 ans…Mais n'a t'elle pas que 14 ans ?"

Severus tourna la tête vers son directeur, et grinça :

"Ce n'était pas d'Amilly que je vous parler, monsieur le directeur, mais de Marianne Den Adel, la mère d'Amilly."

Boulette…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les Rogue (père et fille) était confortablement installer dans le petit salon dans l'appartement du professeur. Elle lisait un magazine de fille (genre « jeune, belle, splendide, merveilleuse, magnifique et jolie »), lui tenait dans ses mains un exemplaire de « vieux, moche, machiavélique, cynique, méchant et tyrannique »…non, je plaisantes, il lisait un traité sur la constitution des plantes vénéneuses de chine du 5° et 6°siècles. Le truc chiant quoi.

En fait, il ne lisait pas vraiment. Ca faisait 10 minutes qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur la même ligne, sans comprendre de quoi ça parlait. Son esprit était concentré sur sa fille, qui lui faisait face. Elle ressemblait terriblement à sa mère, sauf les yeux, qu'elle avait hériter de lui. Et son caractère aussi. Et sa silhouette. Et son intelligence. En fait, elle ressemblait plus à lui qu'à elle.

"Tu veux me dire quelque chose, papa ?" s'exclama la jeune fille, levant son nez en trompette de son magazine de minette.

Rogue soupira et posa son livre. Il regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux et lui lança à brûle pourpoint :

"je n'ai jamais violé ta mère. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Je lui ai même demander de m'épouser."

Réaction d'Amilly…

"Je sais."

…avant de retourner dans son magazine.

"Ca ne t'intéresse pas d'entendre ma version des faits ?"

"papa," répliqua Amilly, "j'ai plus 5 ans ! je sais comment on fait des bébés !"

"Mais non, bécasse, j'aimerais te raconter comment ta mère et moi on s'est rencontrer."

Amilly poussa un soupir discret, posa à son tour son journal, remit en place une mèche de cheveux rebelles, plissa un plis de sa jupe (ça se dit, ça ?), fit le ménage dans le salon, aida le elfes de cuisine à faire la vaisselle et…oups, je m'emporte là. Donc, elle se roula en boule sur le fauteuil, mit son pouce dans sa bouche et écouta son papounet lui raconter une zolie histoire.

Le regard du professeur Rogue sembla s'évader et il partit pour un voyage temporel dans le passé…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine…

(Générique de la chanson la plus connue du cinéma)

C'est la guerre ! La République s'effondre sous les attaques de l'impitoyable

Seigneur Sith, le compte Dooku. Les héros sont des deux côtés. Le mal est partout et…

STOP !

QUI M'A COLLER LE GENERIQUE DE STAR WARS ? C'EST MON HISTOIRE, PAS CETTE CONNERIE DE GALAXIE ! ALORS ON EFFACE TOUT ET ON REPREND !

L'auteur tient à s'excuser pour cet erreur envers le professeur Rogue, ça ne recommenceras plus professeur, c'est pas de ma faute, professeur, je suis en pleine période Star Wars, professeur, pas les oreille professeur, oui, moi aussi je vous aime. Hem.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Severus n'aimait ni le thé, ni le café. Il raffolait du chocolat au lait. Alors pourquoi diable maman Grenouille s'était planté en lui refilant du café au lait ?_

_Sa septième année à Poudlard venait tout juste de se terminer et il avait tous ses diplômes en poche avec un Optimal à chaque matière( sauf en divination où il s'était ramasser un « T » (Troll), mais il n'avait jamais compris les élucubrations de son prof…et puis, de toute façon, il s'en foutait royal, alors…)._

_Il était 10h30 (Severus n'était pas un lève-tôt) et il était dans la grande salle à manger, attablé seul devant son petit-déjeuner. Il réfléchissait à son avenir. Qu'allait-il bien devenir ? _

_Faire de la politique ? _

_Non, il n'y connaissait rien la dedans…et puis personne n'aurait été d'accord avec ses opinions, alors…_

_Deuxième solution : la médecine…_

_Lui, Severus Rogue en blouse blanche…A mourir de rire. Lui qui avait la patience d'un dragon Magyar, la douceur d'un Hypogriffe et la délicatesse d'un centaure, c'était mal partie._

_Auror, peut-être ?_

_Mais c'est qu'il est comique celui là ! Lui qui faisait partie de la bande des méchants, qui côtoyait des personnes plutôt louche et qui servait sous les ordres d'un gars à la face de serpent, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire chez les Aurors ?_

_Severus secoua la tête. Franchement, il n'avait aucune idée quand à son avenir…Chômeur professionnel, peut-être ?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

_"Mais enfin, on ne peut quand même pas lui faire ça !" s'exclama maman Grenouille en se tordant les mains._

_"Marina, nous n'avons pas le choix, ils nous ont mis devant le fait accompli," lui répondit papa gâteau._

_"Mais il s'agit de la vie de notre fils unique !"_

_L'objet de la discussion était une lettre que monsieur et madame Rogue venait tout juste de recevoir. Il s'agissait de la famille Den Adel (noble famille de sorcier sang-pur allemand) qui désirait que leur fille unique Fraülein Marianne Den Adel, épousailles selon les liens sacré du mariage le sieur Severus Rogue. Marina Rogue (qui aimait, adorait, chérissait et pouponnait son petit garçon) voyait ce mariage d'un très mauvais œil. Qui oserait lui enlever son Sevie chéri ? Elle n'avait quand même pas mis au monde douze filles pour qu'on lui enlève son fils unique ? Oh, et puis quoi encore ?_

_"Marina, le bonheur de notre fils passe avant tout…Mais les Den Adel sont une de ces familles aristocratiques immensément riche. Nous les inviterons pour les 18 ans de Severus et il fera la connaissance de miss Marianne. D'accord ?"_

_Marina secoua la tête, résignée._

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Naturellement, vous pensez bien que le futur-marié-qui-n'est-pas-au-courant-qu'il-va-se-marier poussa une grosse gueulante quand il apprit qu'il serait possible qu'il se fiance le jour de son anniversaire (soit dans exactement 2 jours, 5 heures, 37 minutes et 31 secondes…30 secondes…29 secondes…)._

_"Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Vous ne m'aimez pas, c'est ça ? Vous me haïssez et vous voulez que je quittes la maison ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? Chouette cadeau d'anniversaire ! Franchement, j'apprécie ! Merci beaucoup ! "_

_Puis il tourna les talons et claqua furieusement la porte de sa maison. Il marcha longtemps dans les rue de Londres, longeant les bords de la Tamise, grommelant des paroles incompréhensible et jetant des regards furieuses à toutes les personnes se tenant la main, s'embrassant ou pire se tripotant les nichons…Mouais, bon…Pardonnez ce dérapage incontrôlé…_

_Bref, nous disions donc qu'il grommelait des paroles incompréhensible, comme quoi la vie n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille, que c'était dégueulasse, et puis quoi encore, jamais il ne se marierait, plutôt être pendu que d'avoir une fille accrocher à vos basques et qui l'emmerderait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il était donc perdu dans ses charmantes pensées, quand quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet. Severus (dons la jauge de fureur atteignait quand même 7 sur une échelle de 1 à 10) hurla comme un forcené sur le gens qui avait oser bousculer son auguste personne. _

_Mais ce qui était plus effrayant et qui cloua le bec à Severus, c'est que ledit gens qui l'avait pousser hurler aussi fort que lui…Severus baissa les yeux (parce la chose ne dépassait pas les 1m50 facile) et s'étonna de voir que c'était…une fille !_

_Une jolie jeune fille, aux cheveux blonds, aux grands yeux bleus, au nez en trompette et au teint rouge. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, Severus Rogue tomba amoureux. Bien sûr, c'était un sentiment qu'il ignorait, et il supposa qu'il était amoureux, parce qu'il sentit des petits papillons virevoltait gaiement dans son ventre…_

_"Quand vous aurez fini de me mater, vous m'appellerez…"grogna la jeune fille, avec un délicieux accent._

_Severus secoua la tête et balbutia des excuses, comme quoi il avait oublier ses lunettes ce matin. (depuis quand je portes des lunettes moi ?). Mais, la jeune fille le snoba royal, tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule compact, disparaissant de la vision de Severus. Ledit Severus qui était les bras ballant, complètement obnubiler par cette beauté fatale qui possédait quand même une sacré voix… »Ainsi, il existait aussi des filles comme moi », pensa t-il._

_Severus ne sut comment il rentra chez lui, mais il sentit deux puissants bras le serrer très fort. Il s'imagina un instant qu'il s'agissait la jolie inconnue, mais fut déçue quand il vit que c'était sa mère. Grrr._

_"Oh, mon poussinet d'amour, j'ai eu siii peur ! Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! "_

_Severus murmura un « mmh » peu convaincant et fonça dans sa chambre. C'est qu'il avait une fille à rêver, lui…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Deux jours plus tard (ouah, le voyage temporel !), une immense banderole était placarder dans le grand salon. Des petits fours se passaient de mains en mains. Le champagne coulait à flot. Papa gâteau était déjà à moitié péter. Et Severus vérifiait pour la centième fois sa tenue dans la grande glace qu'il avait dans sa chambre._

_Toute la haute société sorcière avait été convié à sa fête d'anniversaire. en bas, il devait y avoir pêle-mêle, les Malefoy, les Black, les Rosier, les Parkinson (et oui, déjà à cette époque…), moi, les Bee Gees, les voisins d'à côté, les Rogue (normal, vu que c'est eux qui invitent), Charlemagne, le président de la république, Les choux, les cailloux, Comment allez vous…et les Den Adel. Beaucoup de monde quoi (heureusement que Maman Grenouille était un cordon bleu ET une sorcière, sinon, bonjour la prise de tête quoi…). _

_Donc, Rogue fils était devant un grand miroir à s'observer sous toutes les coutures. Même si sa mère avait tenu à ce que les couleurs de sa robe soit un peu plus guillerette (rouge et or…avait-on vraiment idée de mettre ces couleurs hideuse et diaboliques ?), Severus n'était pas un sorcier pour rien, et avait donc changer ces couleurs criardes pour un vert et un noir plus classe. Non, mais oh, qui commande ici ?_

_Il entendit un appel provenant du salon, et Severus sortit de sa chambre, dans un tourbillon de cape, digne d'une scène dramatique, sortant tout droit d'une pièce de Sakes…Shaes… Molière._

_Il descendit sûr de lui-même et la tête haute les marches d'escalier, oubliant par la même occasion que l'avant avant avant avant dernière marche était troué (une histoire affreuse…). Il s'y prit le pied gauche dedans (attention, ça porte-malheur) et s'étala de tout son long, manquant de se fracasser le cou. Un grand silence accueillit l'arrivée de Sévie le cascadeur, puis, maman grenouille hurla parce qu'elle avait renverser du champomy sur sa belle robe toute neuve et que la tache ne partirais, à moins que quelqu'un n'ai sur soi du Oxyaction. Terrible. Une vrai scène de carnage. _

_Et le pauvre Severus allongé par terre, son dos le faisant atrocement souffrir…Il essaya de se relever et remarqua que tous les regards convergeaient vers sa pauvre môman. Seuls 1 personne le regardait d'un air goguenard. Severus allait s'apprêtait à gueuler, mais il fut couper dans son élan quand il distingua…sa belle inconnu !Qui riait aux éclat ! Il sentit son estomac faire des pirouettes cacahouète, mais pas trop quand même, parce qu'il souffrait horriblement du dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander son nom qu'elle tourna des talons pour s'enfuir dans la foule compacte. Severus tenta d'aller à sa poursuite, mais voilà que sa mère l'empoigna par le bras et le poussa sauvagement vers deux personnes._

_"Mon chéri, voici les Den Adel et leur…fille…tiens, elle n'est pas là ?"_

_Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Sa fiancée était cent pour cent allemande, avec les tresses blondes, les yeux bleus et le forte poitrine. Ah non, ça c'était sa mère._

_"Zeverus Rogue ? Enjantez de fous gonnaîdre. Nous z'avons zi zouvent endentu parler de fous !Ach, che zuis zûr que notre ville fa fous plaire…"_

_Severus balança au Den Adel son légendaire « regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue » made in Rogue, puis faussa la compagnie de ses futurs beaux-parents pour aller casser la croûte. Et sur son chemin, il rencontra sa belle inconnue. _

_"Salut ! C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, non ? Joyeux anniversaire !"_

_Le pauvre garçon fut incapable de dire un autre mot et se contenta de sourire stupidement comme un concombre qui aurait oublier d'aller à l'école. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours, pas, elle continua sur sa lancée._

_"je suis désolée si je me suis moqué de toi tout à l'heure…Je m'appelle Den Adel…Marianne Den Adel…"_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus se rappelait parfaitement du déroulement de cette journée d'anniversaire. Il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Marianne et à son grand bonheur, les parents avaient acceptés de passer quelques semaines chez les Rogue « bour mieux gonnaîdre Zeveruz »…

Et pendant ces quelques jours, il avait appris à mieux connaître la jeune fille. Par exemple, son chanteur préférer était le moldu Elvis Presley. Qu'elle n'aimait pas le chocolat. Qu'elle avait horreur du cinéma (quelle fille bizarre !) et que son groupe sanguin était AB positif (et en quoi cette information fait avancer l'intrigue ? En rien.).

Naturellement, ils avaient goûtés au joie de l'amour (petit pervers…en même temps, tant mieux, sinon, comment Amilly serait née, hein ? Dans une feuille de laitue ?).

Mais cette belle idylle n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps…(enfin, si on part du principe que 4 ans ne dure pas longtemps…je crois que je me suis embrouillé avec les dates moi…).

Severus s'en souvenait comme si que c'était hier. Maudit soit Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcer-si-on-veut-pas-que-sa-ligne-de-vie-ne-soit-soudainement-trop-courte…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tout avait commencer lorsque le Maître du Monde (enfin, bientôt et d'après lui) avait donner à notre cher Severus une mission.

"Severus, votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de rentrer dans le ministère de la magie et de voler des informations précieuses…Ce message s'autodétruira dans 3 secondes…"(Je crois que tonton Voldie regarde un peu trop la télé…).

Severus avait donc infiltrer le ministère, était entrer par les égouts, avait effectuer le vrai parcours du combattant avec tout son barda, (comprenant la lampe torche, la couverture de survie, la boussole, les grenades, le parachute et les barres de céréales) et avait forcer la serrure d'un coup de braguette magique…oups, je voulais dire, baguette magique…

Mais un véritable comité d'accueil l'avait accueillit (c'est fait pour ça un comité d'accueil). Sauf que celui ci n'était guère enthousiaste à voir Severus, puisque la Brigade de Détection d'Entrée par Effraction au Ministère sur Ordre du Méchant de l'Histoire(les B.D.E.E.M.O.M.H.) n'avait pas prévu les merguez et les chipolatas (c'et classe les chipolatas, un petit côté exotique et tout…). Ils passèrent les menottes à Sévie chéri, qui se retrouva comme un con derrière les barreaux, avec d'autres détenus au caractère louche.

Mais LA surprise de sa vie fut certainement lorsque le chef des B.D.E.E.M.O.M.H. lui fit une petite visite surprise. Et ce n'était autre que Marianne Den Adel, comme vous auriez pu vous en douter. Elle piqua une véritable crise dans la salle d'interrogatoire, où elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il servait le côté obscur de la force, qu'elle aurait pu le prévenir, nom de Diou, qu'elle était très en colère, ah ça, oui, et qu'il pouvait croupir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie en prison.

Puis elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte (décidément, c'est une habitude, ici !). Severus ne devait plus jamais la voir. Il fut juger et condamner à Azkaban. C'est Dumbledore qui l'en sortit, avec des preuves à l'appui (lesquelles, il n'avait jamais su, mais le vieux barbu lui annonça avec un clin d'œil bienveillant qu'ils avaient une amie en commun…).

Ses parents lui avaient pardonnés, bien entendu et Albus lui offrit le poste de professeur de potion à Poudlard( pôv' gosses).

Mais Marianne ne le revit plus jamais et ne chercha même pas à le contacter. Severus avait fini par tournée la page, très attristé.

Mais comme le disait le problème : Nunc est bibendum (1). Non, ç'était pas ça. Alea jacta est. Le sort était jeter. Et à ce jeux, il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Mais tout comme Dumbledore lui avait laisser une seconde chance, Marianne avait fait de même. En lui laissant prendre soin de leur fille chérie, Amilly.

* * *

(1) Maintenant, il faut boire. 

Meuh non, ne pleurez pas…La fic n'est pas (encore) terminer ! Il reste encore 2 chapitres ! je ne vous l'ai promets pas pour la semaine prochaine, cela va sans dire. Je peux simplement vous dire que le chapitre 11 parlera d'un certain journal coquin…

Answers to the rewiews :

**Yami** : Pour Den adel, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu copier (un peu ? beaucoup, oui !). Mais je n'avais pas vu le jeu de mot de Amy Lee ! En fait, l'historique d'Amilly vient d'une faute de frappes, au début, j'avais l'intention de l'appeler Emilly, mais bizarrement, Word ne connaissait pas ce nom ! Il me mettait à la place Amilly. Je l'ai trouver jolie, et je l'ai donc adopter ! Bizou !

**Thaele Ellia** : je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait quand même longtemps que je n'avais pas poster de nouveau chapitre sur cette fic…Puisque dans ta dernière review, tu a fait allusion à un certain exposé sur les vampires ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, même si tu as déjà lu le début…Et puis, c'est toi qui m'a donner un coup de pied au c ! merci, merci et encore merci !

**wilam haementus black** : merci pour ta sympathique review ! je sais qu'il n'y avait pas de bêtises d'Amilly, mais promis, dans les prochains, y'en aura plein ! Bizou !

**La folleuh** : merci à ta gentille review ! Et je ne toucherais plus jamais aux esquimaux au citron…Un jour, j'ai goûté au légendaire sorbet citron, et j'avoue que papie Dumbie, il y a quand même beaucoup de goût…A bientôt pour ta fic que j'attends avec impatience ! Bizou !

**Flora** : Savoir qu'Amilly serait ta meilleure amie si elle existait m'a laisser…sans voix…Si un jour Ailly se présente sur mon chemin, je fais demi-tour et je cours ! Loin, loin, loin ! je plaisantes…je l'adore ma pitite Amilly…Bizou !

**Nimp3** : la voilà, la suite, tant attendu ! T'a t-elle plu ? Je l'espère ! Bizou à toi et merci pour ta review !

**Kyanou Lupin** : contente de savoir que cette fic te plaise ! Des fois, je me demandes où je vais chercher ces idées tordu…Merci à toi pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Jackman-4ever** : J'avoue, j'ai honte. J'avais commencer à lire a fic, mais j'ai eu des soucis et je suis passer à côté. Dès demain, je m'y met, c'est promis ! Bizou !

**Kayasaora** : dis donc, tu triches toi ! Une deuxième review ! Re-bizou quand même !

**Cybel** : arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir ! En tout cas, la voici la suite tant attendu ! J'espère que tu as aimé, et je te remercie de ta lecture de mes fics ! Gros bizou à toi !

**Aleera, la femme de Dracula** : Bonjour, madame Dracula ! Comment se porte votre mari saignant ? Je suis ravi de savoir que ma fic te plaise et te remercie beaucoup ! Gros bizou à toi et à bientôt !

Courage, plus que 2 chapitres…Je vais essayer de faire le plus rapidement possible, et je vous remercie encore une fois de lire cette fic, même si le poste de mes chapitres est très long…

A bientôt pour la suite des désastreuses aventures d'Amilly Den Adel – Rogue !

Bizou tout plein !

Doc G.


End file.
